Lab Rats: New Girl
by ICrzy
Summary: When a new girl is thrown into Chase's life, he begins to fall head over heels for her. Yet there is danger surrounding this girl and Chase is too blind to realize it, will his siblings get to the bottom of this? Who is this girl and is she bionic and evil? *CHECK IT OUT* ChaseXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Bree and Leo were bugging their brother, Chase by his locker. The two wanted their nerdy brother to help them with their homework, and by help they mean do.

"No means, no." Chase said.

"But please Chase." Leo said.

"Yeah Chase please." Bree begged.

Chase turned to face them as he shut his locker, "No."

Leo and Bree moaned, "Unfair."

Chase smirked seeing his siblings upset over the fact he won't do their dirty work. It was at that moment Adam appeared, he was running over very excited.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what!" Adam shouts.

"I don't know, Adam. What?" Leo asked.

Adam holds up a math test, "I a 70% on my math test!" Adam shouts.

"Wow, Adam that's impressive." Bree said.

"Yeah, Adam. A 70% is quite amazing for you." Chase said.

Adam smiled, "Thanks Chasey. See you aren't the only genius in the family." Adam said.

Chase turned to his other siblings, they all shared a smile and shook their heads. Then the bell rang for them to go to their next class. Adam is seventeen so since he is a junior, he went off to his English 11 class. Bree, who is sixteen, and is a sophomore was heading off to her Algerbra class. Chase being a fifteen year old and a freshmen, though he is very smart headed off to his chemistry class. Lastly Leo who is fourteen and about to turn fifteen, also is a freshmen like Chase, is heading off to his history class.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Chase sat down at his usual spot, his desk was close to the window and he was near the teacher's desk. Chase was the only freshmen in chemistry and had a hard time fitting in with his classmates in his higher classes.

"Alright students," Said Mr. Bogg.

Mr. Bogg is this round shaped man, he barely has any hair and what hair he has is white. He always wears a strange colored tie and different colored socks. He guided a girl over to the front of the room, and for once in Chase's life he seemed to take a notice to a girl.

"Class allow me to introduce our new student, Olivia Clark." Mr. Bogg said.

Chase smiled at her, she was beautiful. She had red curly hair that reached pass her shoulders, she had sparking blue eyes that reflected as the light hit them.  
She wore a green t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black high tops.

"Now class, Olivia is a freshmen and quite a genius. So please welcome her with open arms." Mr. Bogg said.

Chase just realized he now had someone who could level with him, but he had to talk to her. Though Chase knew, the popular girls would sink their teeth into her and probably all the guys will hit on her. So there goes Chase's chance.

"Miss. Clark, please take a seat next to Chase Davenport. He too is a freshmen." Mr. Bogg said.

That made Olivia smile, she saw Chase awkwardly wave at her to let her know who he was.

"Good, I like a little competition." She added.

Olivia took a seat next to Chase, he turned to face her. He watched her take out her binder and pencil. She then noticed she was being watched and turned to the kid next to her.

"Hi, I am Olivia." She said.

"Yeah, Mr. Bogg kinda told the class." Chase said.

Olivia partly laughed, "Right you are Chase." She smiled.

Chase turned from her to the board, the class was beginning a new lesson on ionic bonds and wondered if Olivia would need any extra help. So when the bell rang for their lecture period to end and their lab period began, the class was left to complete the work sheet Mr. Bogg handed out. Yet Chase noticed Olivia finished the paper just as fast as him.

Chase needed a reason to talk to Olivia, he was bad talking to girls. Bree even told him, she had told her brother that Leo and Adam were better with girls than him. Which kind of made him avoid dating.

Olivia turned to him, "Um do you know where the AP history class is?" Olivia asked.

"Are you going there next period?" Chase asked.

Olivia nods, "Yeah I was lucky to find the chemistry class. I had not been able to find any of my classes." Olivia said.

"I go to AP history next, with Mrs. Smith." Chase said.

"Oh that's my teacher!" Olivia said excited.

Chase smiled, "Re- really?"

She nodded and showed her schedule, "Here have any other classes?"

"Well not art class, but I can show you there. We have English and geometry together." Chase said.

"Oh wow, what luck huh?" Olivia said.

Chase nodded, "Um if you need help catching up I- can you know help you get caught up." Chase said.

Olivia smiled, "Really that's sweet."

"I mean, us smart freshmen need to stick together." Chase awkwardly said.

He heard Olivia laugh, "You're funny."

"Re- really?" Chase questioned.

Olivia nodded, "Yes."

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Bree and Leo were heading to Chase's locker to go off to lunch together, yet Bree stopped her step-brother. The shorter fellow ran into her arm that was meant to stop him. First he yells at her and then turns to see what Bree sees. At Chase's locker was Chase and this girl.

"Chase? With a girl?" Bree asked.

"Are we dreaming?" Leo asked.

The two looked at each other and then back to their brother and this girl. The two were laughing and seemed to be flirting in some form. Bree and Leo awkwardly walked over not trying to bud in, they wanted to figure out what was going on.

"Um, Chase?" Bree asked.

Chase and his lady friend stopped and turned to the two. Chase smiled and pointed to the girl next to him, she waved at the two as Chase begins to introduce everyone.

"This is Olivia, she is new and in a lot of my classes. Olivia, that is my sister Bree and my step-brother Leo." Chase said.

"Hi," Olivia said.

"Hey Olivia," Leo said.

"Are you the same age as Chase?" Bree asked.

"Are you surprised I am smart enough for higher leveled classes?" Olivia asked.

"No- no, just surprised is all." Bree said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah Olivia and I basically share the same classes."

"Good for you bro." Leo said.

"We should head off to lunch," Olivia said pointing to the clock, "we don't want to starve the rest of the day." Olivia said.

The four head off to the lunch room, Bree and Leo quickly pull Chase away from Olivia. Olivia noticed and thought it was a sibling thing, so she walked off to join a table of a group of outcasts.

"Chase? What are you thinking?" Bree asked.

"What?" Chase asked.

"The last time a new kid came was Marcus." Leo said.

"So, there isn't anything wrong with Olivia." Chase said.

"Oh no, Chase you've already fallen in love with her." Bree said.

"No I- haven't, I am just being a friend." Chase said.

"Awe, Chase has a crush." Leo chuckled.

It was at that moment Adam ran over, "Did someone say Chase has a crush?"

Leo nodded and raised his hand, "I did."

Adam turned to Chase, "Awe my Chasey has a crush!" He grabbed a hold of his brother and hugged him.

Chase was trying to escape his brother and turned his head to see Olivia, she was getting along with the loners and looked up to see Chase. He managed to wave at her, she had a smile and waved back. Adam released his brother and touched his shoulders with a big smile.

"So who is the lucky guy?" Adam asked.

"Adam? Chase likes a girl." Bree said.

"But Chase is a girl, right?" Adam asked.

Chase was annoyed, "No. I am a boy." Chase said.

"Huh?" Adam said.

"Her name is Olivia," Leo said.

Adam smiled, "Awe he loves olives."

"No her name is Olivia." Chase said.

Adam nods and acted like he understood, Chase ended up walking away to join Olivia for lunch. It was at that moment the siblings stepped off to the side and began to talk.

"We should keep an eye on Olivia." Bree said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"She could be like Marcus? She could have bionics." Bree said.

"Yeah and we cannot allow her to hurt Chase." Leo said.

"Good, we'll protect Chase." Adam said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

The end of the day reached and Olivia was waiting for a parent it seems to pick her up. Chase walked out to wait for his siblings, and then saw Olivia. He called for her and she quickly turned. She smiled and faced him.

"Hi Chase, you siblings seem pretty fun." Olivia said.

"You have no idea." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"I bet, I am an only child so I don't know what its like to have siblings." Olivia said.

"No you are lucky." Chase said.

Olivia laughed, which made Chase laugh. The two smiled and stared into each others eyes, Olivia then held her hand out. Chase was confused and then she cocked her head to the right.

"Your phone? I can give you my number." Olivia said.

Chase nodded and handed it to her, he watched her add her contacts into his phone. Then she pulled up the camera and took a picture of herself, making it the photo he sees with her info. She clicked dial and her phone went off, to a Beatles song Let It Be. She ended the call and used that info to make up Chase's contact. She turned her camera on and smiled.

"As cheese, Chase." Olivia said.

Chase smiled and she took the photo, she made it the photo she sees when she clicks on his contact. Olivia put her phone away and smiled turning back to Chase. He smiled too and looked  
at the ground then back up.

"So you can text me when you want to help catch me up." Olivia said.

Chase decided to burst out and asked, "You free this Friday?"

Olivia was actually not expecting that, and Chase noticed. He saw her expression change, he then at that moment regret asking her. He began to apologize and then saw her shake her head and lightly smile.

"No, it's alright." Olivia said.

"You sure?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't think you were going to ask me that quick." Olivia teased.

Chase laughed, "Oh well are you free?" He asked.

Olivia smiled, "Yeah but I am still unpacking so can I come to your place?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, is five OK?" He asked.

"Yes." Olivia said.

At that moment a black car pulled up, Olivia turned to the car and opened the car door. Though she stopped and stared at Chase with a smile, he smiled and waved goodbye to her and she did the very same thing.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah." Chase said.

Olivia got into the car and it drove off, Chase stood there smiling. He released a deep breathe and was happy, Chase Davenport was in love.

**Who is Olivia? And are the other siblings right on keeping an eye on her? Could she be a bionic? And does she really like Chase?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Kent! Please review and favorite for more!**

Friday comes around, Chase is pacing in the living room. He was nervous and Tasha seemed to noticed from the kitchen, she walked  
to her step-son and went to comfort him.

"Everything alright, Chase?" Tasha asked.

"Olivia is coming over to study, and I- am nervous." Chase said.

"Do you really like this girl?" Tasha asked.

Chase nodded.

In Tasha's head she was cheering that Chase had a crush, "Well just be yourself. And relax." Tasha said.

Chase smiled, "Thanks Tasha."

Tasha smiled and went back into the kitchen, at that moment there was a knock on the door. Chase panicked but ran to the door, he  
opened the door to see Olivia. She had her usual bright smile on her face.

"Hi Chase." She said.

"Hey," Chase said.

Olivia watched him stare at her, and she gave him a strange look. Then Chase noticed and kind of looked a bit confused, he noticed her  
point pass the door.

"You're going to let me in?" She asked.

"Oh- yes come in." Chase said.

Olivia laughed and walked in, "This place is amazing."

Then that is when Tasha came over, "Hello deary. I am Tasha Dooley-Davenport, I am Chase's step-mom." Tasha said.

Olivia smiled, "Hello Tasha. I am Olivia." Olivia said.

Tasha smiled and glanced at Chase, "Oh I know who you are. If you need anything fill free to ask."

"Thank you," Olivia said.

Tasha headed upstairs to get something and Chase watched Olivia turn to him. She gave him a look and then laughed, the two began to laugh and then sat down on the couch.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Mr. Davenport was working on this new invention of his in the lab, where the kids were hanging out in. Mr. Davenport looked around and counted the kids, there were three. Where was Chase?

"Um, where is Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Don't you remember? He is having a study date." Leo said.

"Yeah with olive." Adam said.

Mr. Davenport looked confused, then Bree walked in front of their father/uncle.

"He means Olivia. She is this kid in a lot of Chase's class, she is the same age as him." Bree said.

"A girl? Chase is with a girl?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Leo nodded, "Yeah?" He was confused along with Adam and Bree.

They all knew how protective Mr. Davenport was of the kids but mostly Chase since they share the brains, so when Mr. Davenport found out Chase is with a girl he was so excited that Chase was getting into girls.

"Where are they?" Mr. Davenport asked.

He ran to the computer that showed the security camera around the house.

"He is in the living room, probably." Bree said.

Then Mr. Davenport had on his screen of the living room. He saw Chase and Olivia studying but talking and laughing. They were getting along perfectly. Mr. Davenport smiled and awed.

"Nerd love, am I right?" Leo asked.

Bree grinned and Adam smiled at that, then they witness Mr. Davenport take off to the elevator. The kids followed and nearly didn't make it into the elevator. Once inside the kids began questioning Mr. Davenport.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I want to meet this girl." Mr. Davenport said.

"What?" Bree asked.

"No, Big D. No." Leo said.

"Why?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Cause it'll end bad." Bree said.

"Oh when does anything I do end badly?" Mr. Davenport asked.

They all stopped and then he shook his head at the children.

"Forget all those times." He said.

The elevator door opened and he ran out, with the teenagers following.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

"I never thought I'd ever meet a guy who enjoys chemical equations as much as most guys enjoy tossing the old pig skin." Olivia joked.

Chase smiled, "Well I truly never thought I'd ever meet a girl who enjoys doing stoichiometry more than shopping." Chase said.

Olivia laughed, "I'll give you credit for that one." Olivia said.

Chase noticed Olivia lowering her pencil on her paper and she slowly turned to face him. The two had been caught up in their fun and laughing that they didn't noticed how close they were sitting. Their faces were basically in kissing reach, when they noticed of course they blushed brightly and moved over.

Olivia then looked up and smiled, "I'll admit I am glad I met you." Olivia said.

"Me too," Chase said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You say that to all the cute girls."

"Only to the smart, cute ones." Chase said.

Olivia stopped and turned to him, "So you think cute and smart?" Olivia asked.

Chase noticed what he had said and blushed, "Well- um well."

Olivia smiled and leaned to him, she kissed him on the cheek. It caused him to brighten red and he noticed her giggle lightly. He then began to laugh and the two got louder.

Suddenly their laughter faded hearing loud footsteps running over to them, the two looked confused and down the hallway came Mr. Davenport and then Chase's siblings.

"Mr- um dad? What is it?" Chase asked.

"Oh you're Chase's dad? Hi, I am Olivia." Olivia said.

Mr. Davenport held a finger up, he was catching his breathe. Leo, Adam, and Bree exchanged looks at the fact Mr. Davenport needed a moment. Then all of a sudden Mr. Davenport leaned up and smiled.

"Hi Olivia, I am Donald Davenport. Chase's father." Mr. Davenport said.

Olivia nodded and then turned to Chase, "Your dad seems pretty cool."

At that moment Chase and the others, whom were shaking their heads stopped, when Mr. Davenport became to brag. But the bragging stopped when Tasha stopped her husband.

"Leave them alone, Donald." Tasha said.

"Sorry," Mr. Davenport said.

Olivia formed a smile and Chase was pretty sure, she thought he was weird. Then Tasha turned to Olivia with a faint smile across her face.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Tasha asked.

"Um, I can call my dad and see how he feels about it." Olivia said.

The others watched Olivia step aside and dialed her father's number on her phone. Chase turned to Mr. Davenport and shook his head, Adam and Bree were still teasing him along with Leo. Tasha still thought it was sweet. Though they stopped when Olivia hung up.

"My dad says he is cool with it." Olivia said.

"Perfect!" Tasha said and walked off into the kitchen.

"What are we having, mom?" Leo asked.

"Tacos!" Tasha said.

Adam cheered, "Yes! I love Taco Tuesdays." Adam said.

"Adam, its Friday." Bree said.

"Then why are we having tacos?" Adam asked confused like.

Olivia giggled to Chase, "Chase your family is so funny."

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

During dinner they all sat at the dinner table, at first the talking was small and not much until Mr. Davenport decided to find out more about Olivia.

"So where are you from?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Virginia." Olivia said.

"Where in Virginia?" Adam asked.

"Adam," Chase said.

Olivia giggled, "It's fine. I am from Richmond, Virginia." Olivia said.

"So sweetie, why did you move here?" Tasha asked.

"Oh my dad got a better job offer by a company of inventors. Such inventors like the solar powered cars." Olivia said.

"Your dad invents?" Leo asked.

"Well, sort of. It's kind of complicated." Olivia said.

"So what about your mom?" Bree asked.

"My parents are divorced and she is living in Tampa." Olivia said.

"Well its not that far from Miami, you can still visit her." Tasha said.

Olivia nodded, "A lot closer than Richmond I'll tell you." Olivia said.

Chase watched as the family and Olivia laughed, Chase watched Olivia and smiled. She glanced at him and formed a smile, the two blushed.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

It was eight when Olivia got a text message saying her dad was here. Olivia and Chase were sitting on the couch together, she was a bit upset and turned to Chase who knew she had to go.

"I gotta go, my dad is here." Olivia said.

"Want me to walk you out?" Chase asked.

Olivia giggled, "Such a genltmen." She said.

Chase held his arm out and Olivia locked with his arm, the two walked out of the house and began to laugh. They walked down a hill to reach the bottom of the driveway. Down there was a black car, but before they reached the car Chase was stopped. It was Olivia.

"I want to thank you for tonight. It was the most fun I had in a while." Olivia said.

"Really?" He asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah Chase. You are such a weird guy but I like weird, normal is too boring." Olivia said.

Chase smiled, "Really?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes and maybe next time let's go someplace where your parents aren't. I think your dad might be a bit overprotective of you." Olivia said.

"You have no idea." Chase said.

Olivia giggled and then touched his upper arm, Chase looked at her hand touching his arm. He blushed and he slowly turned his head to face Olivia, she was too blushing. Then Chase cupped his hand on her face and pulled her in for a kiss. The two kissed under the moonlight. Chase had on hand on her face and the other on her waist, Olivia had her hands wrapped around his neck. The two enjoyed this kiss, but the moment was ruined when they heard a car honk. They quickly pulled back and then smiled.

"Cannot keep my dad waiting much longer." Olivia said.

"Yeah, um text me?" Chase asked.

"Of course, Boy Wonder." Olivia said and winked at him.

Chase watched Olivia get into the car safely and then headed back to the house, once he got inside he noticed everyone giving him a look. They were saying awe and then he knew they watched via the security cameras.

**Awe ChaseXOlivia is just CUTE! But is this all real? Who is her father and what "company" does he work for?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia woke up in the morning in her bedroom, there were still boxes with some clothes and other belongings. She was getting lazy and didn't want to unpack. She walked to a box and grabbed a white shirt with a little cartoon dinosaur on it and bright blue jeans. She couldn't find any socks that matched so she grabbed what she could find. She finished getting ready in the bathroom, and exit to see her father drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper.

"So will I ever meet this boy?" Her dad asked.

Olivia's dad had darken red hair and some gray added due to age, he wore a business like outfit. He took a drink of his coffee and looked out of the corner of his eye. He sees his daughter getting some orange juice and pour in a glass.

"You will, just not now." Olivia said.

"Liv," Her dad said.

"Don't "Liv" me. Besides you're very stressed with work." Olivia said.

"Good point." He said.

"Besides once things settle down, I'll let you meet Chase." Olivia said.

"Oh his name is Chase." Her dad said.

Olivia grinned and took a drink of her orange juice. Her dad lowered the paper and then took a bite of toast he had on a plate next to his coffee. Olivia saw her dad eating fast, he was going to go to work. She knew it.

"So how is Uncle Doug?" Olivia asked.

"He isn't your uncle, you know that." Her dad said.

Olivia nodded, "I know dad. But I remember seeing him a lot around when I was a baby." Olivia said.

His dad nodded, "He was there for us when we needed him the most." Her dad said.

"That's why he told me to call him uncle." Olivia said.

Her dad grinned, "Doug is strange."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "And your captain normal." Olivia put her empty glass in the sink.

Olivia watched her dad finish his breakfast and then there was a knock at the door, she was about to go for it but he ran to it instead. Olivia shook her head, she thought it was probably someone from work. At that moment she got a text message from Chase, it made her smile.

_FROM: Chase_  
_TO: Olivia_

_Hey wanna go for pizza later tonight? I'm buying?_  
_-Chase_

Olivia went to go ask her dad but stopped hearing her father speaking to someone at the door.

"Come on, you are asking far too much out of me." Her father said.

"Really now, then I shouldn't have hired you." This voice said.

It sounded familiar to her but she peaked pass the corner to look, she wanted to see who was at the door. All she could see that wasn't blocked was some brown hair.

"Now, Victor might be angry if you do not follow his orders." The voice said.

"And what will you do? Tell on me?" Her father asked.

"No, I might have to get what we want from your daughter." The voice said.

This frighten Olivia, she turned away. Was her father involved in a crime? Or gang? Olivia turned again and saw her father rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please, don't harm Olivia." Her father said.

"Then you'll help without any questions?" Asked the voice.

Her father nodded, "Yes."

"Then everything is alright, Tim." Said the voice and walked off.

Her father, Tim, shut the door to see his daughter standing there a bit confused and also scared. Instead of explaining himself to her, he walked off. Olivia watched her father walk off into the apartment. Olivia grabbed her shoes and ran out, she wanted to figure out who was threatening her father. She looked at the top of the balcony at their apartment and saw the man enter and car.

She ran off after it, but the car drove faster than her legs could keep up. She stood in the parking lot, catching her breathe. Olivia heard her phone ring and looked seeing another text.

_FROM: Chase_  
_TO: Olivia_

_You there?_  
_-Chase_

Olivia began to type back to Chase.

_FROM: Olivia_  
_TO: Chase_

_Yeah, sorry helping my dad unpack. _  
_-Olivia_

Olivia hated lying but she wasn't sure what is going on and didn't want to worry Chase. She began to head back to the apartment, hopefully for her father to tell her what is going on.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Mr. Davenport noticed that Chase had been texting a lot lately since being with Olivia, it wasn't that he didn't mind. It just got in the way with training.

"Chase! Put that phone away!" Mr. Davenport shouted.

Bree and Adam turned to Chase and Mr. Davenport. It was rare to hear Mr. Davenport shout at Chase, maybe Bree and Adam but rarely ever Chase. Chase looked up at Mr. Davenport and gave him a look.

"Mr. Davenport, training is over. It ended fifteen minutes ago." Chase said.

Mr. Davenport shook his head, "Doesn't mean you can suddenly begin to tune me out. You need to listen about this new invention I made to help missions." Mr. Davenport said.

"Mr. Davenport, you keep complaining that I never do anything and the moment I found someone I care about as much as any of you guys, you are angry with me." Chase said.

Bree stepped in, "Well he does have a point Chase."

"Not you too, Bree." Chase said.

"Chase, we know basically nothing about Olivia. Sure we know where she is from and how she got here, but she could be a completely different person." Bree said.

"Bree is right, Chase. We don't want you hurt." Adam said.

"Not want me hurt? You guys are far too overprotective!" Chase examined.

The room fell silent, Chase stood in rage. How dare they tell him who his girlfriend really was, he didn't like that. So instead of continuing to listen, he ran off and out of the lab. He managed to get out before Mr. Davenport could stop him.

Chase got upstairs and saw Tasha with Leo, the two were working on Leo's homework. Tasha noticed Chase looking a bit angry and wanted to help.

"Chase you alright?" Tasha asked.

"Fine, if Mr. Davenport asks. I went for a walk." Chase said.

"Where are you going?" Tasha asked.

"I need some air." Chase said and left.

At that moment Mr. Davenport got into the room and saw Tasha's expression, he turned to his wife and then to the door.

"Donald, remember he may be bionic but Chase is a teenager." Tasha said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Chase roamed through town and found Olivia, he walked over. She seemed to be looking at the window stores, she was alone and it was strange to Chase. Surely Chase would have thought her dad would have been with her.

Olivia noticed him walk over, "Chase." She smiled.

Chase was surprised to feel this girl wrap her arms around his body into a hug, Chase hugged her back and held onto dearly. Olivia then pulled and brushed some of her hair out from her face.

"I thought you had some man bonding time with your old man?" Olivia asked.

"Oh no, well yes- but my dad and I got into a fight." Chase said.

"How come?" Olivia asked a bit concerned.

"He is worried I am not paying much attention to everything since- well you came into my life." Chase said.

Olivia looked down, "Oh."

"But he doesn't get it, I don't need to be overprotected. I can look after myself and I know you aren't a bad person." Chase said.

Olivia smiled, "You know when to charm a girl."

Chase smiled, "What are you doing out? Thought you were still unpacking?" Chase asked.

"Was, my dad had to head into work. He didn't want me unpacking the fragile stuff until he came home, doesn't trust me. Thinks I might break something of the most importance in his case." She said.

"Parents, huh." Chase said.

Olivia laughed, "Yeah the worst."

The two walked down the sidewalk and then Olivia turned to face him, he seemed a bit upset about whatever happened between him and his dad. So Olivia grabbed his hand, Chase looked up and saw her smiling.

"Wanna come to my place? Help me unpack more." Olivia asked.

"Rea- really?" Chase asked.

Olivia nodded, "Sure."

Chase nodded, "If you want me to I'll help."

Olivia laughed and pushed him, "Well come on Boy Wonder."

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Leo came into the lab holding a picture frame, sitting on the counter was Bree and Adam. Near them was Mr. Davenport, who was working on something regarding their suits.

"Big D! I found something." Leo said.

Mr. Davenport turned, he sees Leo carrying the frame. Leo hands the frame to Mr. Davenport. It draws the attention of Bree and Adam, the two walk over to Leo and Mr. Davenport. They seem the older man a bit shocked.

"This explains why I felt like she looked familiar." Mr. Davenport mumbled.

"Who looked familiar?" Bree asked.

"Olivia," Mr. Davenport said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Olivia's father worked with me and Douglas in Davenport Incorporation." Mr. Davenport said.

"What?" They all shouted.

"Yeah Olivia's dad was a very intelligent individual, which doesn't surprise me on how smart Olivia is." Mr. Davenport said.

"Mr. Davenport, was Olivia's father and Douglas close?" Bree asked.

Mr. Davenport nodded, "Yes. Tim, her father, was crushed when Douglas faked his death." Mr. Davenport said.

"He faked his death?" Adam asked.

"Adam, not now." Leo said.

"Yes, Tim and Douglas got along a lot better than me. Clearly they were more like brothers than Douglas and I." Mr. Davenport said.

"You don't think, that Olivia and her father moved here to work with Douglas?" Bree asked.

Mr. Davenport didn't think of it and then quickly ran to his computer, "Probably. After all, even if Tim didn't want to help out Douglas does have Victor to force him." Mr. Davenport said.

Mr. Davenport was tracking Chase through the GPS chip and found his location in town down Miami. Mr. Davenport turned to Bree and Adam, the two nodded and ran off leaving Leo behind and upset.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Olivia opened a box on a table, she turns to see Chase putting some of the glasses from the boxes away. Olivia sees inside the box was old photographs, she didn't noticed Chase behind her. He sees one of a three year old looking Olivia with three teeth missing and a dorky smile. This child version of Olivia had her red hair in a mess and paint all over her clothes.

"You look silly and cute." Chase said laughed.

Olivia blushed and pushed him, "Oh shut it." She said.

Chase laughed and then noticed a few other photos, "Is this your mom?"

Olivia saw him reach for a photo of a women with light brown hair, she was beautiful and so graceful.

"Yeah," Olivia said.

Chase eyed Olivia, "I see where you get your good looks from." Chase joked.

Olivia smiled, "I will accept that even if you were joking." Olivia said.

Chase smiled, "So why doesn't she live close to you?"

"Um its complicated. I really don't remember, most of my childhood I cannot remember." Olivia said.

"Why?" Chase asked a bit concerned.

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know. I mean my dad told me, I was in a bad car wreck when I was eight."

"Where you?" Chase asked.

"Can't remember." Olivia said.

"That's a shame." Chase said.

He puts the photo of her mother down and found something that got his attention, he saw a photo with the words Davenport written on it. He pulled it out from the bottom and saw someone on the photo the man he believed to be her father along with a familiar face.

Olivia saw his skin grew pale, "Chase you alright?"

Chase looked at her, "Yeah- um who are these people?" Chase asked.

Olivia looked at the photograph, "My dad is on the left and that is his old friend Doug. They both worked at Davenport Incorporation." Olivia said.

"Really?" Chase asked.

Olivia nods, "Yeah."

Olivia didn't noticed the strange expression on Chase's face since she turned away to grab another box. Chase felt sick, he couldn't believe Olivia knew Douglas and that she could be involved. Olivia turned to see his expression and then grew concerned.

"Chase, you alright?" She asked.

"Um yeah," Chase said.

Olivia shook her head, "You look like you are going to get sick. Want me to call your dad?" Olivia asked.

"Um, no I can." Chase said.

Olivia nodded and walked off to the living room while Chase dialed Mr. Davenport's number. Mr. Davenport quickly answered the phone.

"Chase!" He shouts.

"I am fine Mr. Davenport." Chase said.

"Hold on, Bree and Adam are on their way." He told Chase.

"What why?" Chase asked.

"Because you could be in danger, Olivia's father-." Mr. Davenport was cut off.

"I know, they all know Douglas." Chase finished.

"How did you know?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I saw a photograph." Chase said.

"So you are safe?" He asked.

"Yes, its only me and Olivia." Chase said.

"Alright, well I just had Leo text Bree not to knock down the door." Mr. Davenport said.

"Want me to return home?" Chase asked.

"Yes, come back with the others. We need to figure out what is going on." Mr. Davenport said.

"Alright, bye." Chase said and hung up.

Chase turned to see Olivia come back, she had a concerned look still and touched his arm. He looked at her, he touched her shoulder. Chase bit his lip and she touched his cheek.

"You going home?" She asked.

"Yeah, not feeling well. Dad thinks it might be the flu, since Bree just had the flu." Chase said.

"Well, get well soon." She said and kissed his cheek.

Chase smiled and walked out the door, his smile faded once he saw his siblings awaiting him.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

"I think you need to keep your distance from Olivia until we figure out what is going on." Mr. Davenport said.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Chase," Bree said.

"Chase, she has connections to Douglas. This could very well be a game, could be messing with your brain." Mr. Davenport said.

"Oh she could be a robot." Adam said.

Leo shook his head, "No."

Chase looked at his family, "You're telling me to stay away from a girl I really care about?"

"Chase its for your safety and the safety of the rest of the team." Mr. Davenport said.

"Please Chase, until we figure out what's going on." Bree said.

Chase looked at his siblings and sighed, "I don't want to hurt her." Chase said.

"But she could be hurting you." Mr. Davenport said.

**Will Chase stay away from Olivia? Will Olivia figure out what's going on? And will Douglas use Olivia to get to the Lab Rat team?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia noticed how distraught Chase was at school, she wanted to talk to him about it but he wouldn't talk to her about it. She was very worried and tried every thing to get his attention, so she came up with an idea. Olivia found Bree and Adam by Leo's locker.

"Hey guys," Olivia said.

The three turned, "Hi Olivia." They said at the same time.

"Is Chase alright? He seems distraught." Olivia said.

"Huh?" Adam looked confused.

Bree took over, "He is just stressed out about this big job interview he had." She said.

Olivia nodded, "Oh. Wonder why he didn't tell me, um thanks for helping and sorry for bothering." Olivia said and walked off.

Leo turned to Bree, "I don't see a bad guy in her."

"Yeah she is far too nice and honest." Bree said.

"But Davenport says she is dangerous." Adam said.

"Yeah, and I wonder how Chase is handling this." Bree said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Olivia walked out of the school to see Chase, she walked over and touched his arm. It got his attention and he quickly turned, she saw he was shocked to see her. He saw the small hurt expression on her face.

"Chase, why have you been avoiding me?" Olivia asked.

"I haven't been avoiding you." Chase lied.

Olivia shook her head, "I am sorry if I did something wrong. But just avoiding me and lying is just plain hurtful." Olivia said.

"Olivia," Chase said.

Olivia looked at him, "I don't even know what's wrong and that's what concerns me. I am worried about you Chase but I am also angry with you." Olivia said.

Chase looked at her, "Olivia I- just got a lot on my mind."

"How can I tell? How do I know?" Olivia asked.

"You can't but- you can trust me." Chase said.

Olivia looked at him and then saw her ride appear, "I don't know if I can trust you when you clearly cannot trust me." Olivia said and left him.

Chase stood here and made his hands into fists, behind his siblings noticed how much it hurt doing this.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

"And I swear! Why does he act like he cares and then doesn't seem to trust me dad?" Olivia asked.

Her father drove the car, "I don't know buttercup."

Olivia sighed, "I really liked him."

"I know dear, hey want to come by my work?" He asked.

"Not really but I know you'll make me come by regardless." Olivia said.

Her dad chuckled, "You know your old man all too well."

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Chase, Bree, Adam, and Leo got into the lab. They see Mr. Davenport on his circuit board and then moved to his laptop, he turned to Bree. She nodded, during school while Olivia talked to them she threw a GPS chip on her backpack.

Chase watched Mr. Davenport pull up the GPS info and he was a little angry but was still hurt from what Olivia said. Leo stood next to Mr. Davenport, Adam walked on the other side of Mr. Davenport, and Bree comfort Chase.

"They seem to be going to a warehouse near the harbor." Mr. Davenport said.

"So Big D what is the plan?" Leo asked.

"Well nothing, not yet." Mr. Davenport said.

"Davenport, shouldn't we at least stop Douglas?" Bree asked.

"Too dangerous," Mr. Davenport said.

"What you don't think we can handle it?" Chase asked.

"That's not what I said." Mr. Davenport said.

"But that's what you meant." Chase said.

"Chase, now is not the time to fight." Mr. Davenport said.

"Then what should we be doing instead?" Chase snapped.

Adam smiled, "Chase is angry."

"We'll keep watch of their moves. When they become too dangerous, then I'll send you kids in. Until then, stay from Olivia and this warehouse." Mr. Davenport said.

Leo, Adam, and Bree agreed but Chase didn't reply.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

"Dad you work at a warehouse?" Olivia asked.

"It's complicated." Her father said.

"Dad?" Olivia asked.

The place was full of technology and high tech weapons, there was computers and software that was far beyond Olivia's level. She looked around, a little impress but also wondering who did this.

"Liv, its been ages." Said the voice from the door.

Olivia turned and saw a familiar face, "Uncle Doug?"

"Yes but how about we forget the Uncle part. You are fifteen after all." Douglas said stepping from the shadows.

"Dad, what is going on?" Olivia asked.

He stood next to his daughter, "I am not sure. Douglas tell us what you are planning."

Douglas grinned, "I think its time I turn on Olivia's bionic chip." Douglas said.

Olivia looked confused, "Bionic chip?"

Douglas turned to her father, who held onto Olivia. Douglas grabbed a tool that seemed to be like a scanner. He walked near Olivia, who was at this point trying to break free.

"Don't worry child, you'll learn soon enough." Douglas said.

**Olivia has a bionic chip?! WHAT? Will Chase follow Mr. Davenport's orders and stay put or will he go after Olivia?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Lab Rats! All right go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Chase runs into the warehouse to see Olivia laying on the ground, unconscious. Concerned for her, Chase knelt down next to her. He checked for a pulse, she was alive.

"Olivia, are you there?" Chase asked.

Olivia moaned and slowly opened her eyes, "Huh."

Chase was lightly shaking her, "Hey you alright?"

Olivia's vision was clear and noticed what Chase was wearing, "What is that? Are you Batman or something?" Olivia asked rubbing her head.

She was talking about his Bionic Suit, Chase had realized she had no idea he was bionic. He couldn't tell her but he couldn't just lie to her after being a jerk and not being honest in the first place.

"Um never mind that, let's get out of here." Chase said.

"Chase, how did you know I was here?" Olivia asked.

Chase helped her up and formed a smile, "I'll explain later. Until then, we are in danger here."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, come on." Chase said.

Before Olivia and Chase began to leave, they heard clapping and Chase turned to see a familiar face. It was Douglas with Victor next to him, behind them was Tim.

"Dad," Olivia said.

"Douglas, what do you want with Olivia?" Chase asked.

Olivia turned, "You know him? You know each other?" Olivia asked.

"Let's just say we have history." Chase said.

"Oh Liv, he's my son. Along with Bree and Adam." Douglas said.

Olivia looked at Chase in confusion and Chase turned to her, then the two turned back to Douglas. He pulled out a remote and smirked.

"Since you destroyed my control over you and your siblings, I got another to fill the whole." Douglas said.

"What?" Chase asked.

Victor pointed to Olivia, "This girl you call Olivia. She is bionic."

Olivia took a step backwards, "No- I am not."

"Memory loss, you don't remember getting your bionics. And clearly you are bad at realizing the truth, sweetie." Douglas said.

Chase put his arm in front of her, "You will not get her." Chase said.

"Oh, but you are too late." Douglas said and pressed the button.

Chase turned to see Olivia's eyes change colors, she was under control from the Triton app. Suddenly Chase saw her hands glow with lightning, she was draining the power from electricity something Chase had not seen.

"Olivia," Chase said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Mr. Davenport walked into the lab and noticed someone missing, "Where is Chase?"

"He said he was with you." Bree said.

"No he wasn't." Mr. Davenport said.

"Chase lied. Oh he is in trouble!" Adam shouted.

Leo got up from his seat, "Chase never lies. Why would he?" Leo asked.

Mr. Davenport had a thought, he ran over to the computer and typed in Chase's GPS chip. It pulled up his location at the warehouse.

"Darn it," Mr. Davenport said.

"What? Chase went?" Bree cries.

"Yes, clearly he wanted to confront Olivia and possibly Douglas." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, shouldn't we go after him?" Leo asked.

"No, you stay here. Bree, Adam come with me." Mr. Davenport said.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked.

"To save your brother." Mr. Davenport said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Chase hide behind a barrel, Olivia turned her head into that direction. Once she spotted him, she pointed her hand in that direction. The electricity she was feeding off of was fired at Chase. The adults hear a yelp, and Chase roll away from the barrel. Chase sits up and glances over at the men. Tim, Olivia's father, seemed very upset. In Chase's heart he knew the father didn't want to do this. However, he can see the father was forced.

Chase sees bolts of lightning coming near him and used his force field shield to block. Olivia lifted both her hands and aimed them at Chase's force field, which caused a small explosion, causing Chase to hit the back of a wall.

"Ugh," Chase moaned.

"Admit it, you should had joined me when you had the chance." Douglas said.

"Never, I know Olivia is still there." Chase said.

"Maybe she is, boy. But she is under our control." Victor said crudely.

Chase turned from the men to Olivia, "I'll snap you out of this. You do not deserve to be controlled." Chase said to himself.

Chase stands up and noticed Olivia ran over toward him, this was the side of the martial arts she was taught as a child. Chase ducked and blocked, he followed her attacks by punching and kicking back at her. Clearly she was out of practice, which was in Chase's favor. She kicked at him, he blocked and flipped her onto the ground. He completely forgot this was Olivia, the girl he cares about.

"Olivia," Chase said.

Her eyes were closed and the opened, not blue but still green with the pixels. She was still under control. Olivia gets up and grabs his shirt and lifted him into the air with one hand and then her other hand was glowing with electricity.

"Chase!" Shouted a voice.

Everyone turned to see Bree, Adam, and Mr. Davenport. Douglas was angry and sent Victor to face with Bree and Adam and Douglas decided pass back against his brother was needed. Mr. Davenport ducked his brother's punch and shouted at Chase.

"Chase! Try to make her remember times together!" Mr. Davenport shouts.

Chase turns from Olivia to Mr. Davenport, than back to Olivia.

"Remember, she is still human!" Mr. Davenport yells.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Adam and Bree were thrown back against the wall, but Bree gets up and using her super speed runs near Victor and kicked him into a large metal pipe. Knocking into the pipe caused it to break and steam overflowed the room. Adam used his laser eyes at Victor which caused him to fall backwards into the broken pipes.

Mr. Davenport punched and blocked Douglas' blows. Though it seemed Douglas has improved since their last fight and, it seemed that both Davenports were evenly strong.

Olivia threw Chase against a wall, he felt pain shock up his back. He looked up to see Olivia's hand in front of his face with the electricity.

"Olivia, please." Chase said.

She said nothing.

"Please, you aren't this. You are a sweet girl. You are amazing!" Chase began.

Olivia's expression lighten, which gave Chase hope.

"Please, you are smart and funny. You are someone's weapon." Chase and started to stand.

Olivia was partly lowering her hand yet her eyes didn't change.

"Remember, when we first met? In chemistry, I showed you around the school. We got along so easy. Remember coming to my house for a study date? Remember all the jokes we made on the couch? Remember eating tacos together?" Chase asked.

Olivia remained where she stood but noticed Chase take a step forward toward her.

"Remember when we kissed? Remember Olivia, remember I love you!" Chase shouted.

Olivia looked puzzled, her hand stopped glowing and lowered more. Then Chase grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her close to him, and kissed her on the lips. When Chase pulled he noticed her eyes begin to change. They slowly came back to blue.

"Cha- Chase." Olivia said.

"Olivia," Chase smiled.

Olivia then closed her eyes and collapsed into his arms.

**What happens next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Lab Rats! All right go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Chase held onto Olivia and looked up to see Mr. Davenport had successfully handled his brother. Then he turned to see his sibling having troubles with Victor, at that moment Olivia's dad ran over and Mr. Davenport.

"We have her," Olivia's father said.

"Yes, Chase. Now go help your siblings." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase nodded and ran off, as Victor was about to throw a large barrel at the teens Chase used his force field to block it. Then Adam jumped into the air, and Bree ran around Victor to get him dizzy. Then Adam punched the guy in the face, causing him to collaspe onto the ground. Chase saw his siblings turn to him, they hugged him tightly and then Chase turned back to Olivia.

He sees Olivia's dad holding onto her, Mr. Davenport looked at his old co-worker.

"Tim, I think we should take Olivia to my lab." Mr. Davenport said.

Tim began to get emotional, "You were always right Donald. Why did I choose to wait until now to release it?" Tim said.

Mr. Davenport touched his friend's shoulder, "It's not your fault Tim." He said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Mr. Davenport and Tim were down in the lab while the kids were upstairs with Tasha, it kind of hurt Chase to be waiting upstairs. He wanted to be down there, he wanted to see Olivia. Bree noticed the stress Chase had at that ever second, she touched his shoulder and gave him a comfort hug.

"It'll be alright, Chase." Bree said.

"Yeah, everything always turns out alright in the end." Adam said.

"Yeah besides she is in good hands." Leo said.

Chase nodded and formed a small smile, "You're right."

No one noticed the small tear he had sliding down his cheek until Leo noticed Chase's body shake slightly, Leo looked at his brother concerned like and then just hugged him tightly. Then Adam and Bree came close, holding onto their younger brother.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed when Tim and Mr. Davenport walked upstairs. Chase stood up and so did his siblings, Mr. Davenport walked to Tasha and she hugged her husband. Tim rubbed the back of his neck.

"How is she?" Tasha asked.

"Olivia suffered some minor memory loss." Mr. Davenport said.

"How much was loss?" Chase asked.

"About how long she was controlled." Tim spoke.

"Is she alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Mr. Davenport said.

Tim turned to Chase, "She is requesting for you." Tim said.

Chase looked at her father and then to Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport nodded and so Chase ran off to the elevator to the lab.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Chase reached the lab to find Olivia, she seemed fine. She was looking around the lab and noticed Chase. He saw her eyes widen and noticed tears sliding down her cheek. Chase didn't think she was going to do what she did. Olivia ran over and hugged him tightly. Chase heard her cry and apologize over and over.

"I am sorry, so sorry Chase." Olivia said.

Chase held onto her, "I am not mad. You did nothing." Chase said.

"I- I hurt you. I am this freak." Olivia said.

"Olivia, you aren't." Chase said.

"Yes I am! I have these bionics in me. I am not like you, I am not normal." Olivia said and broke away from Chase.

She turned away from Chase, he walked over and held onto her hands. She noticed him staring at her in a concern manner.

"I am far from normal too, Olivia." Chase said.

"I do not understand." Olivia said.

"This lab, is Mr. Davenport's. He built this for Adam, Bree, and myself. We have bionics too." Chase said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"But we knew of it while we grew up." Chase said.

"But if you knew it why didn't I?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, but you don't have to feel alone. You don't have to feel scared." Chase said.

Olivia hugged him again, "I am sorry."

"Stop saying that." Chase said nearly smiling.

"I am just sorry." Olivia said.

Chase pulled her back and touched her shoulders, "Stop apologizing."

Olivia noticed he pulled her closer to him. Chase leaned his head down to her, she lifted her head upward. Chase held onto her waist and Olivia had her arms on his shoulders. The two passionately kissed in the lab. Olivia held onto him tightly and Chase basically bear hugged her.

When the two pulled back for air, they stared into each others eyes. Chase formed a smile and brushed some of her red hair out of her face, as he did that Olivia held a hold of that hand. She turned from his hand to Chase's face.

"I love you," Olivia said.

"I love you too," Chase said.

Then the two came closer again for another passionate kiss.

**ChaseXOlivia!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia sat outside the school, she was sitting on the steps as students entered. She was waiting for Chase, she had a long weekend over at his house. Mr. Davenport wanted to test and study her bionics. She barely even saw Chase let alone besides her father and Mr. Davenport. Olivia saw Chase walking over with his siblings, she stands up and he sees her quickly. He formed a smile and hugged her, Olivia hugged him back. The two pulled back and kissed each other on the lips.

"Ew," Leo said.

"Get a room," Adam said.

Bree stood in between Chase and Olivia, "Ignore them. You are so cute." Bree said.

The siblings stepped inside and Olivia rubbed her neck awkwardly, she saw Chase held out his hand. He gives her a look and then she blushes, she reached her hand to his and the two held each others hand like a normal couple.

The two walked into the school together, they acted normally. As if none of what had happened on Friday occurred, her being bionic or her father worked with Douglas ever happened. Olivia stopped at her locker and sees Chase lean against some of the lockers, he stared at her blue eyes as she gathered her text books.

"So, tomorrow you and me will go see a movie." Chase said.

Olivia looked up, "If Mr. Davenport let's me. Remember, I am basically a lab rat stuck in his lab 24/7." Olivia said.

"I'm sure Mr. Davenport collected enough tests and would be fine with you not being watched by him and your father for the night." Chase said.

"I hope so, because that lab is starting to bother me." Olivia said.

Chase chuckled, "You get use to it."

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

During lunch the couple decided to eat outside, even though the weather is nice in Miami not a lot of students ate out there. Which shocked the two as they sat down on the ground.

Olivia ate her sandwich and Chase ate his apple, the two at first were silent until they finished eating then they were speaking. First they spoke of their chemistry exam and how easy it was. Then to the sub they had for history.

"He didn't know what he was teaching." Olivia said.

"I could have taught the class better." Chase said.

"Adam could have." Olivia said.

Chase laughed and then saw her laugh too, he was happy that she was happy. He was happy that he could be with her again. Suddenly the laughter faded in Olivia, which shocked Chase.

"You alright?" Chase asked.

"This is such a change." Olivia said.

"Eating outside?" Chase asked.

"No, being bionic." Olivia said.

"I will assure you, you aren't alone." Chase said.

Olivia smiled, "Thanks Chase."

Then Chase sees she stands up, Chase watched her stand. She paced back and forth and then turned back to him.

"I am so weird, I am so different. I cannot believe everything I thought I was, was basically a lie." Olivia said.

Chase stood up, "It wasn't a lie. You are Olivia Clark, a beautiful and smart girl. Someone who is fun and also very serious. A girl who may be weird and may be different, but that is why I love you." Chase said.

Olivia felt Chase pull her close to him, she saw his smirk across his face. Olivia and Chase grew closer and closer, they could feel each other breathes on their face. It was intense and heated. Olivia stood slightly on her tip toes and Chase leaned down. The couple then kissed on the lips. Chase held onto her waist and Olivia had her arms around her neck, the two moved and then Olivia felt her back hit the trunk of a tree.

It was at that moment Chase and Olivia opened their eyes and smiled, slowly pulling apart. She laughed and so did he.

"Chase," Olivia said faintly.

"Yeah," He said.

"You are the best thing to ever come from this move." Olivia said and kissed him again.

Chase held onto her face and embraced her on him. Olivia pulled him closer to him, both hands were pulling his shirt closer to her. Chase then pulled back and looked at her, he gave her a look and she gave him a smirk.

"Really?" He asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, I am glad. I am happy you moved here, because I would have you in my life." Chase said.

Before he could kiss her the bell rang, he looked at her so instead he kissed her on the cheek. The couple grabbed their backpacks and held each others hands, thus heading off to class.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

"Olivia, you bionic power is electricity." Mr. Davenport said.

Olivia gave him a "are you serious" look. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo who were in the lab partly snickered at her facial expression.

"I had no idea," Olivia said using a tone.

"There is more, with this you can take the electricity from any items that run on electricity and also can absorb it." Mr. Davenport said.

"So basically saying, she is a battery." Leo said.

"No- well," Mr. Davenport said.

"Great, I've always wanted to jump start my dad's car." Olivia said.

"Listen, Olivia. Like Adam, Bree, and Chase you could have hidden powers inside your program. We won't find out for a long time, we aren't sure." Mr. Davenport said.

Olivia nods, "Wonder what my hidden power is. Oh maybe make toast." Olivia said.

"Awe, that sounds awesome." Adam said.

Bree turned to her brother than to Olivia, "It seriously doesn't take that much."

Olivia nods and Leo walks over, "So Big D does this mean Olivia is apart of the team?" Leo asked.

Mr. Davenport looks at Olivia, "She'll have to go through some hard training and maybe if she can control her bionics, then I don't see why not." Mr. Davenport said.

Olivia makes a face, "Wow Mr. Davenport that cannot be that bad."

Chase grinned, "Sorry babe but it can be difficult to control your bionics. I mean we all had fifteen years to train ours." Chase said.

Olivia grinned at him, "No one likes a bragger." Olivia smiled.

Mr. Davenport stepped in, "Well reading your test results of your bionics. It seems your bionics are working as if they were working for fifteen years just not in any use." Mr. Davenport said.

"So basically, all I need is training?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Bree said.

"Oh Big D, what about glitches?" Leo asked.

"From our tests Olivia won't get any." Mr. Davenport said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, her bionics were set up for humans." Mr. Davenport said.

"As ours weren't." Chase said.

Mr. Davenport nodded.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

It was late when Mr. Davenport walked from the lab upstairs into the kitchen. He had trained not only Olivia but the rest of the team, Adam and Bree were in the lab recovering and basically resting. As Chase and Olivia went upstairs to watch a movie in the living room.

Mr. Davenport hears the TV on, he turns and sees the two asleep on the couch. The popcorn bowl on Chase's lab with his hand in the bowl. Olivia's head was resting against his shoulder and his head rested on her head. They both looked so peaceful in their sleep. Mr. Davenport smiled seeing the two together, he looked at the time. It was four thirty, he'll leave them alone for a while. He walks over and takes the popcorn away, he moves Chase's hand from the bowl next to his body. Mr. Davenport got a blanket and covered the two, he turned to the TV and turned it off.

Tasha walked into the room to see the two and smiled at Mr. Davenport, "Cute isn't it?"

Mr. Davenport nodded, "I never noticed how much they are growing up." Mr. Davenport said.

"On Donald," Tasha said.

**I just LOVE Chase and Olivia!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Leo and Mr. Davenport awaited the four back from their mission, it has been a month since Olivia has become an official member of the team. She was still a rookie and a bit shaky but other than that, Mr. Davenport was impressed on how much she has learned in the month time being a part of the team.

In came the team, Bree was beat. She had to run over a hundred miles to throw a bomb away from any civilization. Adam was yawning, he was tried. He had to stop a train from causing an explosion on the track. Chase was a little tired, he had to cause a force field around him and Bree after she threw the bomb. However Olivia was the only one not tired or in pain.

Mr. Davenport noticed Olivia a little angered, "Everything alright Olivia?"

"Fine," Olivia mumbled.

Chase noticed Olivia was upset, "Liv?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. Why am I not allowed to help? It seems every mission I am allowed to go on, I am not allowed to help." Olivia said.

It was silent.

"I mean, if you don't want me then that's cool. I just don't want to feel unwanted is all." Olivia said.

"Olivia, we don't want to overwhelm you." Mr. Davenport said.

"Yeah, Big D is right. Last mission overheated your circuits." Leo said and laughed to himself.

He noticed no one laughed and then got quiet. Bree walked next to Olivia and acted like an older sister to her, she put her hand on Olivia's shoulder with a comfort smile.

"Listen, we trust you. We just don't want to over do it with you." Bree said.

Chase nodded, "We care about you Liv." He held onto her hand.

Olivia smiled and then shook her head, "No- I am sorry. I guess I am just feeling jealous is all."

"You know what makes me feel better after a mission?" Adam asked.

"Toast," They all said.

"How did you know?" Adam asked.

Olivia laughed along with the others, she held onto Chase's forearm. She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Bree and Olivia were being girls and doing each others hair and make-up. Though Olivia usually doesn't care about her image, she has Chase to tell her she is pretty and doesn't want to ruin it. However Olivia does like having some girl time with Bree, and Bree really liked it even though she'd do some of the stuff with Tasha.

The girls were in the living room, giggling on the couch while a romantic movie played. Bree and Olivia glance over and "awe" at the screen and then go back to the make-up.

Chase, Adam, and Leo came back from playing basketball outside and saw the girls sitting on the couch. They were holding onto each other, both girls were mumbling something.

"No, she is the one." Bree said.

"Paulo is making a mistake." Olivia said.

The boys walked over and saw the screen, "Ah a chick flick." Adam replied.

Both girls turned to the boys, and that is when they all noticed their make-up and hair. Chase was blown away, he never thought he'd see Olivia more beautiful than he already saw her. He was speechless and everyone noticed, he tried to speak but felt like his mouth was dry.

Olivia got up and faced him, "So Chase?"

Chase smiled and finally spoke, "You look perfect."

From the couch and near the couch they heard, "Awe."

It was his siblings, Leo and Adam were probably picking on Chase but Bree thought it was cute. Olivia felt Chase kiss her on the cheek and held onto her hand. Again they heard an "awe" but only came from Bree, the other thing they heard was from the boys.

"Get a room!" Leo shouted.

"God, we don't want to see this." Adam said.

Bree stood up, "Leave them alone." Bree defended.

Olivia laughed and Chase did as his siblings fought over the couple kissing in their sight.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Olivia and Chase went out into the park, they were laying on a blanket and watched the stars. They laughed and talked about silly things, they held onto each others hands. They decided to do twenty questions.

"Favorite color?" Chase asked.

"Blue, and you?" Olivia asked.

"Red." Chase said.

"Favorite movie?" Olivia asked.

"Mission Impossible, and you?" Chase asked.

"The Lucky One." Olivia replied.

"Favorite song?" Chase asked.

"Um, Let Her Go by the Passenger. And you?" Olivia spoke.

"Um, Counting Stars by One Republic." Chase said.

Olivia smiled, Chase turned to her and noticed her smile. He nudged her.

"What?" He asked.

"I actually like that song too." Olivia said and partly laughed.

Chase smiled and said, "Really now?"

Olivia rolled over to face him, "Yes."

Chase chuckled lightly, "Sure you aren't trying to make things in common?" Chase asked.

"Of course not." Olivia said.

"Alright, what is the strangest things you collect?" Chase asked.

"Um, DC comics." Olivia said.

"And Marvel?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but I lost most of my Marvel comics in the move." Olivia said.

"Ouch, that sucks." Chase said.

"Yeah, but I think stealing your collection can make up for it." Olivia giggled.

Chase smiled, "Oh really. Come here." Chase said.

Olivia sat up and so did Chase, he grabbed her waist. She screamed and laughed, he began to tickle her. She laughed and he was laughing too, then she turned and began to tickle him. He couldn't fight it, but then realized he couldn't breathe laughing so hard.

"OK- OK- I give." Chase said trying to breathe.

Olivia smiled, "There I win." Olivia said.

"Next time, I'll get you." Chase warned.

"As if." Olivia said.

Chase looked from her to the sky, "Look! A shooting star." Chase said pointing it to her.

"Make a wish, and it'll come true." Olivia said staring at the sky.

Chase turned to her, "Mine as already come true." Chase said.

Olivia turned to him, "Chase."

Chase and Olivia kissed each other on the lips. Chase held onto her face and she held onto his upper-arm. When they pulled back Chase looked at his watch and made a face, she realized it by checking her cell phone.

"Well, we better head home. Or we'll get grounded." Chase said.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah my dad thinks I am having dinner at your place." Olivia said.

"Well we better hurry." Chase said standing up.

He offered his hand, and helped her up. She hugged him tightly and Chase held onto her.

"I love you Chase." Olivia said.

"I love you too, Liv." Chase said.

Chase grabbed the blanket and then held onto her hand, the two then began to run through the park all the way back to the Davenport home.

**Just a normal day with the two... Probably will add something exciting next. Anyone with ideas either PM or review. Also I apologize for not updating as quickly as I'd like. I had to get my laptop repaired and I am borrowing my sister's for a little bit so, I decided to update today. Will get my laptop later today and will continue normal updates starting Tuesday! -ICrzy**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Chase was pacing around his locker, he was nervous about something that is for sure. All of a sudden Leo walks over with Adam trailing behind.

"Hey Chase, what's up?" Leo asked.

"Ah, um oh nothing." Chase said.

"You seemed stressed." Adam said.

"Stressed is nothing compared to how I am." Chase said.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"You know that school dance coming up?" Chase asked.

Leo and Adam nods.

"Well, I wanna ask Olivia to the dance- but I am not sure how." Chase said.

Leo puts his hand on his shoulder, "Chase. You are dating her right? I mean she has to like you." Leo said.

Chase smiled for a moment then got it, "Hey!"

Leo chuckled and then Adam butt in, "Chasey just be yourself. I mean Olivia deals with you being weak and she doesn't mind." Adam said.

Chase shot his brother a glare, "I get it." Chase said.

Adam and Leo grinned seeing Olivia walk over. Chase noticed and somehow forgot how to speak to a girl. He walked over to her and Olivia smiled. She saw him nervous like and tensed.

"You alright?" Olivia asked.

Chase nodded, "Ye- yeah. I wanted to ask you something." Chase said.

Olivia nodded and glanced from the brothers to Chase, "OK ask away." Olivia said.

Chase blushed, "You know that dance is coming up." Chase said.

"Yeah, Bree and I are setting it up with Ethan's help." Olivia said.

"Right, right. Um I was wondering if you wanted to go that we'd- go together." Chase said.

Leo and Adam snickered at Chase's nervousness, Olivia shot them a glare and they quiet down. Then she kissed Chase on the cheek, the boy smiled back at his girlfriend.

"Of course, besides I thought we were already going together." Olivia said.

"Right, right. I just never went to a school dance with an actual date." Chase said.

Olivia smiled, "Oh I feel honored."

Olivia walked over to her locker and Chase followed. Adam and Leo walked over to Bree by her locker. Chase noticed by the time he reached Olivia's locker to walk with her to class he noticed her talking to a guy by her locker.

"Oh this is my boyfriend, Chase Davenport." Olivia said.

"Hello, Chase. I am Brad, I just transferred." Brad said.

"Hey, Brad." Chase said not trying to sound jealous.

How could Chase not be jealous? This guy, Brad, looked perfect. He was buff, probably worked out everyday, and seemed very handsome. Though it didn't seem to impress Olivia. She was just telling him where his homeroom was.

Brad smiled, "Thanks Olivia." Brad said and winked at her.

Olivia smiled and turned to her locker to collect her books. Brad began to walk and stopped, he touched Chase's shoulder and leaned by Chase's ear.

"You are sure lucky to have her, she is so darn hot." Brad said.

Chase felt like punching the guy but stopped seeing Olivia turn to face him, "Ready babe?" She asked.

Chase nodded, "Sure."

Brad then tapped Chase's shoulder, "I'd keep an eye on her. A girl like her is an easy targets to handsome guys like myself." Brad warned.

Chase brushed off what Brad said, Olivia looked a bit concerned about it and tried to get him to tell her but he wouldn't.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Olivia stopped Chase before leaving, most of the halls were empty. Though Bree, Adam, and Leo were waiting. Chase noticed Olivia was upset and wanted to know what was going on.

"Chase, after Brad talked to you- you been acting strange." Olivia said.

"I am fine. It's nothing." Chase said.

"Chase," Olivia said.

"I promise, its just guy stuff." Chase said.

"I want to believe you." Olivia said.

Chase turned to her, they were having their first fight. He saw her facial expressions, she was hurt that he didn't trust her and upset that he'd keep something from her.

"Chase," Olivia said.

"It's nothing." Chase said.

Chase began to walk away, Olivia had no idea what came over her. She made her hands into tight fists, suddenly the Davenports heard the sound of electricity and the lights flashing.

Bree pointed out, "Olivia!"

Olivia was allowing her bionics to be fueled by her emotions. Bree ran over, Chase turned and saw his sister calm down his girlfriend. Leo and Adam looked at his brother a bit worried but concerned. Chase turned back to Olivia, her hands were being held by Bree. Bree seemed to be saying some nice things to Olivia, because Olivia formed a soft smile. Though when Olivia looked up at Chase, it quickly faded.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

"You made the lights at school flash?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah sorry. No one was in the school though." Olivia said.

"She also had electricity around her hands." Leo said.

Olivia nodded, "I apologize Mr. Davenport. It'll never happen again." Olivia said.

Mr. Davenport nodded, "I believe you. Olivia, you are usually so calm. What happened?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Olivia glanced at Chase, "Um- I was a little stressed about the dance." Olivia lied.

Mr. Davenport nodded, "Alright try to keep your mind calm and relaxed. Remember we are still figuring the peaks of your powers."

Olivia nodded, "Understood."

Mr. Davenport left the lab. Bree and Olivia were exchanging ideas about the dance and then Chase walked over. Bree put her hands on her hips as if she was too angry at him. Which was true. Since Chase and Olivia started dating, Bree and Olivia became like sister but are rewarded with the title best friends. They tell each other everything, so clearly Olivia mentioned it while they were leaving school.

"Bree, can I talk to Olivia alone?" Chase asked.

"Fine," Bree eyed her brother and walked away.

Bree walked over to Adam and Leo. The guys were playing some zombie computer game, Chase and Olivia could hear Leo's screams from the other end of the lab. Olivia leaned against the wall and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I am sorry, Liv." Chase said.

"Were you jealous?" Olivia asked.

Chase looked puzzled, she really wanted to know and seemed like she wouldn't stop until she knew what was bugging him.

"Yeah," Chase admitted.

Chase saw her smile, "Chase I would never like Brad." Olivia said.

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Yeah too tall and a meat-head." Olivia said.

Chase nodded.

"Besides I am with the perfect guy already." Olivia said.

Chase and Olivia hugged and then kissed each other. They heard Bree's voice, "awe" at that scene. Then the couple just held onto each other.

"I promise I won't keep anything from you again." Chase said.

"I won't either." Olivia said.

**A little jealously in the romance of Chalivia! Go ahead and use that as a ship name! A fan of my fanfiction created it and I'd like to share the name with everyone. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

The music played, it was some pop song from a popular artist. As Chase entered the gym he was surprised to see everyone having fun.  
It was a formal dance, so he wore a suit and a blue tie. He was told my Olivia, she was wearing a blue dress. He had not seen her yet, since she had last minute set up before the dance.

Though he saw Bree, she was wearing a red dress. It was a short dress was above her knees, Bree wore heels. Her hair was down and done professional. Chase stopped his sister, who seemed to be going to go dance with a boy.

"Seen Liv?" Chase asked Bree.

Bree nods, "By the DJ." Bree said.

Bree then was released and headed off to the boy who wanted her attention. Chase went through the crowd to find Olivia, he kept thinking he wasn't going to find her.

However that ended when he heard, "That is perfect. Now you have the complete soundtrack." It was Olivia.

Chase turned to see her, he was stunned. Olivia wore a skin tight blue dress to her knees, she was blue flats. Olivia's hair was pulled back like a professional did it.

Olivia noticed Chase and smiled, "CHASE!" She shouted.

Olivia ran over and hugged him, he smiled and then felt her fixing his tie.

"You look- wow." Chase said.

Olivia smiled, "Thanks. What do you think about the dance?" Olivia asked.

"Perfect, everything is perfect." Chase said.

Olivia smiled, "Thanks." Olivia said.

The song ended and changed to Jason Mraz, I Won't Give Up. Chase held out his hand to Olivia and smiled looking at her.

"Care to dance, my lady?" Chase asked.

Olivia acted along, "Well yes sir." Olivia smiled.

Chase lead her to the dance floor and the two, along with others were slow dancing. Olivia held onto Chase's shoulders and then brought her face onto his shoulder. Chase held onto her waist, and like the other couples they all moved back and forth.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

After a few dances, the couple went off to the side to cool off. Olivia went to get drinks and Chase checked the time on his cell phone, but noticed a missed call. It was from Mr. Davenport, probably checking in but during a school dance seemed strange.

Chase called his father/uncle back and awaited a reply.

"Chase! Thank goodness you called." Mr. Davenport said.

"Mr. Davenport what is it?" Chase asked trying to hear over the music.

Chase stepped out of the gym to be able to listen to Mr. Davenport clearly.

"Chase, there is a large thunderstorm coming in the area. With such rays of electricity it could fry the school and cause manger power outs." Mr. Davenport said.

"What do you want us to do?" Chase asked loosening his tie.

"I want you, Olivia, Adam, and Bree to head to the Miami main power storage. Have Olivia manage to keep the power going in the area without mother nature cutting it off." Mr. Davenport said.

"That missions sounds simple for just Liv and I." Chase said.

"Yes but the storage is heavily guarded. Take your brother and sister." Mr. Davenport said.

"Alright Mr. Davenport." Chase sighed and hung up.

Chase turned to see his siblings and girlfriend out of the gym. They knew what he was going to say, Bree was a bit upset to be leaving the dance so early but didn't mind it. Chase walked over to Leo, he handed him a walkies-talkie.

"Leo, I need you to stay here and report if power is lost." Chase said.

Leo nodded, "Alright." Leo said.

Chase turned to Adam, "Ready bro?" Chase asked.

Adam nodded, "Totally little man." Adam said.

"Ready Bree?" Chase asked.

Bree took off her earrings and pulled her hair back, "Yeah."

Chase lastly turned to Olivia, "Ready babe?"

Olivia smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be." Olivia said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

The teens got to the Power Plant, it was heavily guarded by employees who watched the power supply. Bree used her super speed and ran to find a way in, and came back to the group.

"Back left door. It's unlock." Bree told Chase.

Chase nodded, "You think you and Adam can keep the guards busy?" Chase asked.

Bree nodded, "Yeah right Adam?"

Adam nodded, "Totally Chase."

Chase turned to Olivia, "Ready for your mission?" Chase asked.

Olivia smiled widely, "Totally!" Olivia smiled.

So just as planned, Bree and Adam went to the right. Causing some kind of distraction to get all the guards to go off in that direction. As for Olivia and Chase, they entered the door Bree had told them. Chase found a small USP port and hacked the system to cause an alarm to go off. Once that happened the two hid inside a small room. The employees ran out when the alarm went off.

They exit the room and heard thunder echo the outside. The two exchanged looks and saw a flash of lightning. Then Chase heard his walkies- talkie go off, Chase pulled it to his ear and Olivia leaned to him.

"Little L to Big Brain." Leo said.

"Yeah Leo." Chase said.

Leo a little annoyed Chase didn't use the "code names" said, "The power is off."

Chase turned to Olivia, "Alright Leo. We got it covered." Chase said.

Olivia nodded, "I got this." She said.

"Positive?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

The two entered the main power storage unit room, where they saw all the power was off. The over amount of electricity from the storm caused the power to be shut off. Olivia looked at the technology needing to be run on the power, she turned from the system to Chase.

"Chase, I need to go outside." Olivia said.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to absorb the lightning." She said.

Chase looked pale, "That- that could kill you."

She shook her head, "I'll be fine."

"You don't know." Chase said concerned.

"Chase, I can absorb the lightning. I can use that to re-power the unit." Olivia said.

Chase bit his lip, "But- Liv." Chase said.

Olivia smiled, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Olivia said and kissed his cheek.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Chase and Olivia exited the room they entered in, the employees seemed to have left along with the guards. Olivia walked off the stairs and stood in sight, she lifted her arms into the air. Chase watched some bolts appear in her hands, and Olivia seemed to be very focus. They heard some thunder, and waited. Waited a little longer and then lightning, but it missed. Olivia got angry, her hands got a little brighter and bolts were larger. Thunder echoed in the sky, and then a large bolt of lightning appeared. The bolt went straight down and hit directly on Olivia. The girl absorbed the bolt and then collapsed onto the ground.

"Olivia!" Chase screamed.

He ran over and lifted her from the puddle she landed in, Olivia moaned and then got up. Chase held onto her but she fought with him to release her.

"Chase, the mission." She said.

"But- you're." Chase was stopped.

"Just a little dizzy but fine. Come on." Olivia said.

Olivia was helped by Chase into the main power unit room, Olivia walked over and placed her hands on the main power unit. She glanced back at Chase and smiled, he looked at her and smiled. Then Olivia ran back over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"In case I don't survive." Olivia said.

"Don't say that." Chase said.

"Alright," Olivia said and walked back over.

She placed her hands on the unit and then took in a deep breathe. Then the electricity flowed through her body and into the system, and suddenly the power came on. And that is when Chase heard his walkies- talkie go off.

"Little L to Big Brain, power back on. I repeat power back on." Leo said.

Chase smiled and replied, "Big Brain to Little L mission success." Chase said.

Chase put down the walkies and went over to Olivia, she turned to Chase and with a faint smile she passed out.

"Liv? Olivia?" Chase asked.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

"She'll be fine. She over did it is all." Mr. Davenport said.

Olivia rested on the couch, Chase sat on the floor and held her hand. Bree, Adam, and Leo stood behind the couch and Mr. Davenport stood on the side near the kitchen. Mr. Davenport formed a smile at the teens.

"Good job, proud of all of you." Mr. Davenport said and walked off.

Chase turned to Adam and Bree, "Thanks guys. You did great." Chase said.

"It was mostly your girlfriend." Bree said.

"Yeah she is so great." Adam said.

Chase smiled, "She is isn't she?" He mumbled.

Adam nodded, "Yeah that's why I said it."

Bree nudged the boys, "We'll leave you alone."

Bree got the boys to leave and thus leaving Chase to sit by his girlfriend who was resting on the living room couch.

**CHALIVIA! So who wants to meet Olivia's mom next chapter? Give me your opinion!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Bree and Olivia were hanging out in the lab, Chase was snickering and hooking a bunch of hiking gear together. Bree was reading a magazine and Olivia was reading Perks of Being a Wallflower. Bree finally had enough of the giggles and turned around to face him.

"Okay, what's up with the happy, squeaky hamster noises?" Bree asked, "Did someone grow their first chest hair?"

Olivia rolled her eyes not looking up from the book, siblings fighting back and forth was something she'd never understand.

"No," Chase started, "I grew two."

Bree made a face, and rolled her eyes. Olivia closed her book and turned her attention to her boyfriend just as Bree was.

"Actually, this is a little something I like to call Adam's payback." Chase said.

Olivia looked confused, "For what?" Olivia asked.

"Don't you guys remember what happened last Thursday?" Chase asked.

Chase watched the girls begin to laugh and then both stopped seeing Chase's facial expression. Bree was the first to stop laughing while Olivia used her book to cover her grin.

"Oh yeah, we all love the bionic brother toss." Bree said and start to giggle.

Very serious Chase said, "Yeah? Well let's see how he likes this." Chase heard Leo and Adam walk through the doors.

Leo, being smarter noticed the rope. He stepped over the rope and even mentioned the word, "trap." Yet Adam was just too clueless and didn't seem to understand until it was too late.

"Yes! It worked! Now let's see how you like being relentlessly manhandled." Chase said.

Chase looked around and saw everyone's looks and then looked awkwardly down at the floor.

"That came out wrong." Chase mumbled.

"You think?" Olivia said.

"Oh! The trap was on the floor." Adam said.

"Yeah and now we are going to play a game called human pinata. Instead of candy, we're gonna guess what Adam had for lunch." Chase said.

Leo turned to the girls, "Ironically I'm guessing its candy."

"You're forgetting Chase. I can use my heat vision to break free." Adam said.

"Wait that might not be safe." Olivia said.

Yet Adam's eyes turned red and roasted the rope causing Adam to hit his head off the table and fall onto the floor. Then Adam gets up and everyone noticed his arm bend weird.

"Hah! Nice try!" Adam cheered.

His arm bend over his head and everyone was shocked, mostly Leo.

"Adam," Bree said pointing at his arm.

"Whoa, never thought my arm could bend like that." Adam said.

Olivia shook her head.

"It can't." Chase replied.

Adam looked at his arm and then back at everyone else, and then screamed loudly in pain. That is when Leo passed out onto the floor and Olivia ran over to Leo.

"Leo passed out, guys." Olivia said.

"He'll be fine, Bree go get Mr. Davenport." Chase said.

"I know," Bree said and used her super speed.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

"Seriously guys, you need to be more careful." Mr. Davenport said.

"Try telling that to Adam, he uses me as a human punching bag." Chase complained.

"But hurting you is fun." Adam pleaded.

"There is nothing funny about it. This is very serious." Mr. Davenport said.

"Yeah, if the hospital sees our chips everyone will know." Olivia said.

Bree nodded and pointed at Olivia.

"And that means the government will lock you up, Big D will go to the big house, and I'll live here in this mansion." Leo bragged.

"Leo seriously," Mr. Davenport said.

"Come on, this cannot be the first time Adam got hurt." Leo said.

Bree nodded, "It really is. But there has been some close calls." Bree said.

Then Adam shows an example of what almost happened by hitting his head off the table. It was at that moment, Olivia's cell phone ranged. She left the Davenport family moment to figure out who was calling her.

"Hello?" Olivia answered in the elevator.

"Livvy, it's mom." Her mother spoke.

"Mom? Um hi." Olivia said shocked.

"What? Are you sad to hear your mother's voice?" Her mother asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No mom- its just I thought you were still out of the country." Olivia said.

"Came back yesterday, would have been home sooner but that terrible storm." Her mom said.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah- yeah. So what is it?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, um I was thinking I'd come up and see my daughter and also meet this Chase fellow." Her mother said.

"Oh mom," Olivia complained.

"Please, sweetie." Her mom begged.

"Fine, fine. Just behave." Olivia told her mom.

Olivia got out of the elevator and saw Tasha in the kitchen, "Hey sweetie leaving?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah gotta ready my mother." Olivia said.

"Oh, well have fun." Tasha said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Later during the day Mr. Davenport hears the team minus Olivia come back from a mission. The two younger ones were complaining to the eldest, that is when Davenport walked over curious.

"What is going on?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Our Mission Mother, questioned everything we did. Which almost put the mission at risk!" Bree basically shouted.

"What was I suppose to do? They wouldn't wear their safety helmets." Adam said pulled out a cone.

"Adam, being too carefully can be very dangerous. And put others at risk." Mr. Davenport said.

"So you are saying if I am not careful I could get hurt, but too careful and hurt someone else?" Adam asked.

"Pretty much." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well then I'm done, I don't want to hurt myself or anyone." Adam said and stormed out.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Olivia had called Mr. Davenport earlier, for her mother to meet Mr. Davenport and Chase. So her mother drove her and Olivia up to the Davenport mansion, her mother was blown away.

"Livvy, you picked a rich one." Her mom said.

Olivia's mom had brown hair that is short, and very curly. Her outfit seemed as if she was on vacation and could wear what she wanted to. Olivia and her mother shared the same eyes color which is the biggest similarity.

"Mom," Olivia groaned.

The two walked up the driveway and her mom went to knock, but Olivia just walked in. Her mother turned to her daughter and put her hands on her hips. She was upset that her daughter just walked inside someone's home.

"Mom, its cool. I am here nearly 24/7." Olivia said.

"You sure?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah its fine." Olivia said.

Coming from the hallway near the kitchen was a tall fellow covered in safety suit. Olivia leaned forward and gave him a confused look, her mother just stared at the home.

"Adam, what's that?" Olivia asked.

"Oh hey, Olivia. This is my toast making safety suit. Can't be too careful making toast." Adam said.

Olivia gave him a strange look, "Um alright. Is Chase or Mr. D here?" Olivia asked.

"Should be coming." Adam said.

Just after Adam said that coming through the hall was Chase, he went to talk to Adam. Then Mr. Davenport came over to speak to Olivia's mother, Olivia walked over to Chase.

"Adam this is ridiculous. Life is about getting hurt. I get hurt all the time, but I don't go overboard and quit." Chase said.

"You what?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah but your suppose to get hurt. I am this big beastly man. For me, its unnatural." Adam replied.

"Look you cannot quit the team. We need you." Chase said.

"Sorry Chase, I made up my mind." Adam said and went back to his toast.

Chase turned to Olivia, then the two were called over to talk with the adults. They walked over but Olivia kept glancing back at Adam, very worried and felt bad. Up until Mr. Davenport got a phone call off his cell phone, from the principal.

"Um, I am sorry." Mr. Davenport spoke and left.

Olivia's mom smiled, "So you're Chase."

Chase nodded, "Yes and your her mom. I see where she gets her looks." Chase said.

Her mom glanced at her daughter, "Such a charmer."

"I tell him that all the time." Olivia said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Bree and Leo were grounded for Bree using her new bionics, and then Mr. Davenport reported to Chase who was standing next to Olivia.

"Where did your mother go?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Checked into her hotel, she'll be here for a few days." Olivia said.

Mr. Davenport nodded, "Has Adam decided to get back on the horse?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Chase shook his head, "I tired. Though every time I mention horse, he runs out of the room because he is afraid of actually getting kicked by an actual horse." Chase said.

"Awe," Olivia said.

"Alright then, if logic doesn't work we need a good old fashion trick." Mr. Davenport grinned.

He pulled the couple closer the hear what he was going to say, the two thought it was to keep Leo and Bree out of it.

"Now let's put our heads together and figure out how to undermined Adam." Mr. Davenport said.

Everyone smiled, they all exchanged looks. After a few seconds after Davenport spoke the three said, "Got it."

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Chase was in his capsule, Mr. Davenport stood near the door and got ready for Adam. Olivia was sitting at the controls getting ready to pretend to be terrified. Suddenly the doors opened and it was show time.

"Adam, oh thanks goodness you're here! There is an emergency!" Mr. Davenport shouts.

Mr. Davenport brings the stronger male over to Olivia, who was pretending to be freaking out at the control. She looked up at Adam.

"The operating system in Chase's capsule has malfunctioned. See." Olivia said.

When they all turned to Chase, Mr. Davenport had forgotten how terrible Chase was at acting.

"Oh no! I'm trapped! Help me! I can't breathe!" Chase faked terribly.

Olivia glanced at Davenport, she hoped Adam wasn't smart enough to figure it out. Though Davenport wanted to have Adam believe it, so he ran to the capsule.

"Adam, you need to break the capsule." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam chuckled, "Nice try guys. I know a good prank when I see it." Adam said.

Olivia got up and then Adam sat down in the chair, Olivia glanced at Chase. Chase felt terrible for lying and really hoped he'd help his brother. Adam leaned a little back and continued to talk.

"If it were real Chase would be screaming and gasping for air. Like he does when I make him clean the toilet." Adam finished.

Mr. Davenport went to go get Chase out but Adam kicked his feet on something, that is when Chase noticed something wrong.

"Uh, Mr. Davenport." Chase said and began to hit the glass.

The capsule had steam began to go into it, and the foot was red. Olivia's eyes widen and glanced to Davenport, who was panicking.

"Adam, your foot turned on the heat sanitizer!" Mr. Davenport shouted.

Olivia gasped, "Doesn't that get up to two hundred degrees?" Olivia shouted.

Chase was hitting the glass, "I really can't breathe! Get me out of here!" He screamed.

Olivia and Mr. Davenport ran over trying to get Chase out, while Adam sat there thinking it was another prank. Olivia turned to Adam with a worry look upon her face, then went back to trying to break her boyfriend out.

"Adam! Help us!" Olivia screamed.

"It's locked! Adam you gotta break the door!" Mr. Davenport said.

"Aw bravo, your acting is much better this time. So dramatic." Adam said.

Slowly Chase's body began to fall in the capsule, Olivia was hitting the glass harder but nothing. Mr. Davenport was frightened and knew Olivia was worst, her eyes swelled up with tears.

"Do it!" Mr. Davenport shouted.

Adam then realized when he saw his brother not really moving something was wrong, "Wait a minute he really is in trouble? Why didn't you say something?" Adam screamed.

"I did!" Mr. Davenport shouted back at Adam.

Adam ran over to Chase's capsule, Davenport pulled Olivia back from the glass.

I'm coming for you Chasey!" Adam yelled and broke the glass.

The glass shattered and Adam reached in with one hand. He grabbed his brother and carried him on his shoulder, then threw him on the floor. Olivia ran over and knelt next to him, Chase was waking up and felt Olivia hug him tightly. Then Mr. Davenport helped Chase onto the chair.

"You alright?" Olivia asked.

Chase nodded as his reply.

"Wait, wait, wait. You set this up and Chase almost got turned into a s'more? Yeah and I am the dumb one." Adam said.

"Adam, you used your super strength without worrying about the dangers." Olivia said.

"You saved my life." Chase said.

Adam nodded, "You're right. I wasn't thinking during that. I wasn't thinking at all." Adam said.

"Look all this time, you've been living in fear and when you didn't have time to think you just did your job." Mr. Davenport said.

"Wow, that's it. From now on I need to spend my whole life not thinking." Adam said.

Olivia, Chase, and Davenport exchanged looks and returned their look to Adam.

"Absolutely." The three said.

"So you're back on the missions?" Chase asked.

"I guess I am." Adam said.

Olivia smiled, "Oh I love a happy ending. How about I order take-out to celebrate and Mr. Davenport can pay." Olivia said.

The boys nodded, "I like it."

"Wait, Olivia." Mr. Davenport said.

The teens were out and Mr. Davenport sighed and shook his head.

**Small moments with Olivia's mom, she'll be brought back and learned more about her. Anyone have any suggestions for next chapter or any ideas in general don't forget to PM me or review! Thanks everybody! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia was cooking breakfast for her and her dad, he was leaving for the weekend to go to Orlando for a business trip. Olivia knew of the rules and did not want to ruin her father's trust in her. As Olivia set the pancakes on the table, she sees her father appear from the hallway.

"Oh Liv, these smell wonderful." Her father said.

Olivia smiled, "Thank you."

He sits down and starts to eat, he glances up to see her pack herself a breakfast on the go. He watches his daughter pack her backpack and then reach for her skateboard. Tim, looks at his daughter.

"You aren't going to sit with your own father and enjoy breakfast?" He asked.

"Sorry dad, I have to finish my essay. I'll call you later." Olivia said and kissed her father on the forehead and was off.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Olivia had been working on her essay when she got to school, she didn't even notice Chase come over. She looks up and sees him, forming a smile she stands. She hugs her boyfriend and he questions why she was in the hallway on her laptop.

"Finishing my essay." Olivia said.

Chase nods, "Sounds like fun."

"A blast." Olivia joked.

Chase laughed too and then the bell went to ring but instead there was an explosion in the school. It sent the students in the halls flying, and the flames throughout the halls. Chase was laying under some rumble unconscious as well as Olivia.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Bree and Adam felt the building shake and fell when the explosion occurred. They looked around, in the gym there were a few people. Bree spots Leo, he was laying on the floor. He had some scratches. Nothing to worry about, Bree turned to Adam.

"Adam, was Chase in here before the explosion?" Bree asked in a panic.

Adam shook his head, "He was talking to Olivia."

Bree remembered, "She was in the hallway."

Adam nods, he turns to the gym doors. Stuck, there was lockers that had been thrown onto the door causing the door to be stuck. Adam could easily get out but Bree stops her older brother from doing so.

"Adam, there could be students laying on the floor. You could injury them more or kill them." Bree warned.

Leo started to come to, "Ugh my head."

"Welcome back Leo." Bree said.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"An explosion is what happened." Adam said.

"How?" Leo asked.

"If we had Chase we'd know." Adam replied.

Leo gets up and felt his head hurt the moment he stood, so Bree helped him down onto the floor. She pulled out her phone, it was broken. She turned to Leo, his phone was broken and then to Adam. His phone was fine.

"I'm calling Davenport." Bree said.

"What about Chase?" Adam asked.

Bree looks at her brother, "I have faith in Chase. He is smart, he can hold on until we can help." Bree said.

Adam nods and turns to the door leading from the gym to the hallway, Adam had a sick feeling in his stomach as Bree dialed their father on Adam's phone.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

"Ugh," Moaned a voice.

Opening his eyes was Chase, he sees flames in the halls and lockers everywhere. He hears some screams and cries for help. Chase tried to move but realized his leg was broken, it was bent in the wrong manner.

'Oh great Chase,' Chase thought, 'If help comes they'll take me to the hospital and game over.'

Chase sits up and looks around, he tried to remember the last thing he was doing before the explosion. Then that is when it hit him, he looked around in fright. Where was Olivia? She couldn't have been far, she was right next to him.

"Olivia? Liv!" Chase screamed.

His lungs burned as he screamed for her, the smoke was terrible. He saw part of the rumble next to him move, he heard coughing and saw a familiar face.

"Olivia," Chase said.

Olivia gasped for air and continued to cough, "C- C- Ch- ase." Olivia spoke.

Her throat was completely dry and swore. Her vision was blurry, and it didn't come back normal. Chase noticed Olivia turn her head and looked around, her eyes shifted around. Chase noticed the panic in her expression.

"Wh- Where are you?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here, Liv." Chase said reaching his hand outward.

"Chase, I- I cannot see. I cannot see." Olivia said.

**Olivia blind?! Is is for forever?! Also how did this explosion happen?! What will happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Olivia's eyes moved quickly, but like she said she could barely see. She was afraid and scared, part of the ceiling fell and it caused her to scream. She felt someone touch her hand and she screamed again.

"Olivia, its me." The soft voice of Chase cooled her down.

Chase sees tears sliding down her face, "I- I am so scared Chase." Olivia said.

Chase, who managed to move over to Olivia, hugged onto her tightly. Chase looked at his leg, there was a small blood puddle where he laid before. Some part of the rumble caused some puncture to his leg. Chase moved slightly and winced in pain, Olivia noticed and turned her head to try to look at him.

"Chase, are you alright?" Olivia asked touching his face.

Chase smiled, "Yeah. I am fine."

Olivia tried to smile, "Good."

"Your vision will come back, its probably your chip." Chase said.

"Or it could be for good, Chase." Olivia said.

Chase touched her face, "Don't say that." Chase said.

Olivia noticed she began to cry, Chase felt her tears slide down her cheek. He looked at her and saw her sad expression, then he pulled her in tightly.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Bree had Adam break open the window by the bleachers, he lifted Bree out the window and then Leo. Adam then climbed out on his own, it was a good idea Bree suggested it not only for them to get out but for the others. While outside, the three could see the damage to the school. It was terrible.

"Bree! Adam! Leo!" Shouted a familiar voice.

The kids turned to see Mr. Davenport, he was so relived to see them alright. He ran over and hugged Bree and then to Adam and lastly Leo.

"Dad-!" Bree chocked up.

Davenport was a bit shocked, the title "dad" was never used by any of the kids. Not even Leo. Davenport didn't want to force them to call him "dad" since he wasn't their biological father but hearing Bree say that nearly caused him to cry.

Adam held onto Davenport tightly without killing him, "Dad I was scared. I am still scared for Chasey."

"Chase is still in there!" Davenport asked.

Leo nods, "Yeah and Olivia. They were in the hallway when the explosion happened."

"What could have caused it?" Bree asked.

"I'll figure out, but in the mean time- do you two think you can get in there and get Olivia and Chase out." Davenport said.

Bree and Adam nodded, "Of course."

It was at that moment the fire department arrived along with the police.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

"Chase!" Shouted a voice.

"Olivia!" Shouted another voice.

A semi-conscious Chase lifted his head, "Hello?" His voice was scratchy.

"Oh god, Chase!" The voices grew closer.

Chase heard foot steps and then figures kneeling down. Chase's vision cleared and saw his sister and brother. Bree touched his face and smiled, she looked at his leg with great concern. Adam nudged Bree and pointed to Olivia, she had passed out.

"Take her out first." Chase said.

Bree looked at Chase, "Chase you are bleeding. Clearly you need more medical attention at the lab than Olivia." Bree said.

"She could be blind, I want her to be looked at first." Chase said.

"Chasey," Adam said.

Chase looked at his siblings and then to his girlfriend, "Please Bree. Take her first."

Bree nods and picks up Olivia, then using her super speed the two ran off in a flash. Adam helped Chase up and then Bree returned, Bree had Adam on her back and carried Chase. The girl sprinted out at the moment the fire department got inside with the police officers.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Chase and Olivia had not seen each other since the explosion, so Chase was very concerned on her condition. However Adam, Leo, nor Bree left Chase's side as for Olivia, her father returned early from his business trip the moment he got a phone call.

Chase was bound to a wheelchair for a few weeks, meaning missions were a no go for him. He didn't care, he didn't care if he was benched longer. All Chase Davenport wanted to know was how Olivia was.

"Chase," A voice from behind spoke.

The teens were in the lab, waiting, however they see Davenport appear with Tim. Tim looked like he had no slept in a whole day, took a plane ride back to Miami without rest and also watching on the condition of his daughter. Tim was so tired.

"Tim, go rest in our guest room." Davenport said.

Tim nods and leaves, the teens awaited the answer of Olivia's condition. By the way Tim acted, Chase was thinking it was terrible news. Davenport nodded and looked at all the kids and then finally ended by staring at Chase.

"As you know, the explosion caused some glitch. Which was her sight, I managed to repair the most of it. Yet there are some failures to repair." Davenport said.

"So she is blind for good?" Bree spoke.

Davenport nods, "Only if she goes wear these glasses I give her."

Leo smiles, "Well that's good right?"

"Yes and no, Leo. Sure she'll be able to see with these glasses but she would be able to do certain things without damaging the glasses." Davenport said.

"Does that mean missions?" Adam asked.

Davenport nodded, "I promised her I'll begin figuring out how to repair it for good."

Everyone nods, Davenport looks at his younger son.

"She is asking for you." Davenport said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Chase wheeled himself into the Davenport medical bay. Olivia laid on the bed, the glasses were off her face. She was just laying and staring at the ceiling, on the stand was the glasses. Chase knocked on the wall and didn't realized how much it scared Olivia.

She reached for the glasses, "Chase." Her voice was soft.

Chase nods, "Yeah."

Olivia stands, "You alright?"

Chase nodded again, "Only in this chair for a couple of weeks."

"Sounds like fun." Olivia said.

Chase wheeled over and touched her hand, "Davenport told us."

"I bet he did." Olivia said.

Chase looked up at her, "Hey I am here for you on this."

"I know," Olivia said.

"Knee down." He said.

Olivia did, she felt her boyfriend kiss her on the lips. Olivia hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I will be here for you every second until your chip is repaired fully." Chase said.

"Chase," Olivia said.

"I promise, you will have your vision back properly and can see without those glasses." Chase said.

Olivia smiled at him, "You make such bold promises Boy Wonder." Olivia said and kissed him on the cheek.

**Olivia is blind... but only if she doesn't wear these special glasses. How far will Chase go to help fix her vision? How will everyone cope with it? How will everyone in general dear with returning to school?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more! **

A month of repair and investigation over the explosion had been over. The police department found a pipe bomb in the venting system and believed it  
was some kind of sick joke. The students had been told to report to school, that it was finally safe to return. Standing nervously at the bottom of the  
steps was Chase, his leg had healed perfectly and was in good condition. He had not seen much of Olivia since the explosion, he knows she is still wearing those glasses.

Olivia got out of a red sport car, driving it was a women. Chase believed it was her mom, since she was still in town for visiting. Olivia was walking over to the school, Chase had not realized how different she looked with glasses. These glasses were a big framed glasses and the color black but it made her look a bit older.

Olivia walked over to Chase, "Hi."

Chase smiled, "Hey."

Olivia looked at him, "We should get to class."

Chase nods, "We don't need to be tardy."

Olivia nods and enters the building without a sound.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Olivia was in art class, her few of man classes she didn't share with Chase. All day she was getting asked about her glasses, she had no idea how many rumors were spread around the school just because of her glasses. The art teacher got the class started with a painting assignment, as the class began Olivia noticed someone sit next to her.

"Hey," She heard.

Turning Olivia sees Brad.

"Um hi," Olivia replied.

"Nice specs." Brad said.

"Uh- thanks," Olivia said.

"Not sounding rude but are the rumors true? Did the explosion damaged your vision?" Brad asked.

"Um, my doctors aren't quite sure. They think- it might get better." Olivia said.

Brad sighs, "Man that sucks. I was sick that day, I remember my mom making me watch the news about it and was so happy I was sick." Brad said.

"I bet," Olivia said.

Brad stood up and stood next to her, "Were you scared?"

Olivia raised her eye brow, "What kind of question is that?"

"Oh sorry, did I over step things?" Brad asked.

"No- I am- I don't know. It's been a rough month." Olivia said.

Brad nods, "I bet. I mean your boyfriend was just as scared for you as you were." Brad said.

"Yeah, Chase didn't want to leave my side." Olivia said.

"Good, its good to have that kind of boyfriend." Brad said.

Olivia saw Brad look at her painting, it was a painting of the Great Wall of China. Brad nods and lifted his hand up for a high five, Olivia grins and gives the guy a high five.

"I'm impressed." Brad said.

"Have you even started you assignment?" Olivia asked.

"No," Brad said, "But it'll get done?"

Olivia laughs, "When next term?"

Brad points at her, "There is a smile."

Olivia's smile slightly faded, "Oh."

"Hey, loosen up. I know things might be complicated but just have fun, that's what I say." Brad said.

Olivia smiled again, "And you probably end up with plenty missing assignments."

Brad laughed too, "Maybe. But seriously, wanna see a movie this weekend?" Brad asked.

"Brad, I am seeing Chase. I can't." Olivia said.

"Not as a date but as friends." Brad said.

"I- I don't know," Olivia said.

Brad looked at her, "Think about it."

"Maybe." Olivia said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

The school day ended, Chase raced to the front of the school to find Olivia. He spots his girlfriend, she was talking with Brad. Chase walked over and tried not to look jealous.

"Hi Liv," Chase said.

Olivia forms a smile, "Hey." Olivia kisses him on his cheek.

Brad smiles at Chase, "Hey man. Your girlfriend is an artist."

Chase nods, "I know."

"She painted the Great Wall." Brad said.

Chase nods, "Yeah Olivia is great."

Brad noticed Chase's tone, and took the hint. Brad backed off from Chase and turned back to Olivia. Brad had a nervous but happy smile on his face, as he faced Olivia.

"Um hey see you tomorrow." Brad said.

"Later," Olivia said.

Brad waves and walks off, Olivia turns to Chase and gives him an "are you serious" look.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Quit being jealous." Olivia said.

Chase looked at her, "I- I'm not."

"Liar, that tone of voice screamed that you don't like Brad." Olivia said.

"And you do?" Chase asked.

"I- I don't like him, but he is a nice guy." Olivia said.

"I swear I thought you said you'd never like a meat head." Chase said.

"I don't, and are we seriously having a fight here?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah why?" Chase asked.

Olivia lifted her hands up, "No I am not going at it right now."

Chase looked at her. He sees that he had hurt her, Chase felt bad. He didn't know what came over him, she felt his hand touch her hand.

"Liv, I'm sorry." Chase spoke.

"Why are you trying to start a fight?" Olivia asked.

"I- I don't know, maybe its Spike on my commando chip." Chase said.

Olivia looked at him, "I am not mad at you."

"Though there is something seriously bothering you." Chase said holding her hands.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah. I- Chase, do you think I'll get my vision back the way it was before the explosion?" Olivia asked.

Chase nodded, "Yes. I think Mr. Davenport and I will repair your chip, and then you won't have to wear these glasses." Chase said.

Olivia smiled and then hugged Chase, "Thanks Chase. I really needed to hear that."

Chase held onto her, "No problem. You know I love you." Chase said.

Olivia had her head on his chest, "I love you too."

**Chase is VERY jealous when Brad is near Olivia... is that going to be a problem? Will Olivia get her vision back to normal? Is Brad going to ruin the relationship of Chase and Olivia? What will happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Lab Rats! All rights go to Disney and Disney XD! I only own my fictional character Olivia Clark! Please review and favorite for more!**

Chase felt on defense all day at school, he wasn't sure if it was Spike lurking in his brain or what. It was just the fact as he sees Olivia at her locker talked to Brad just annoyed him so much.

Olivia turns and sees him, "Hey babe." She smiles.

"Hey," Chase's voice sounded angry.

Brad noticed, "Um- I'll see you tomorrow Olivia." He said.

"Bye," Olivia said and waved.

Chase felt her eyes on him, he watched her arms cross on her chest. She cocked her head to the right and waited for him to speak before she could so easy cut him off and say how much of a jerk he was being.

"Liv," Chase started.

Olivia shook her head, "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

Olivia lifted her arms up, "I don't know Chase what could be wrong? Um first you yell at me for talking to Brad, second you get jealous when Bree and I are talking about boys, and third you've been nothing but mean all week."

"Olivia," Chase said.

Olivia looked at him, but before they could speak the bell rang for the students to leave. The two were quickly found by the others, the three had no idea that the couple was having a fight.

"I-," Chase started.

Olivia shook her head, "No not now."

Olivia walked over to Bree, and Chase heard the girls begin to talk. They laughed and walked out of the school, Chase slowly followed with his brothers. Chase tried not to show he was upset and it worked because Leo and Adam were too caught up in what they were doing.

**~~~LABRAT~~~**

Upon arriving at the Davenport Lab, the teens see Mr. Davenport freaking out.

"Guys, there is a melt down in the system at a secret government base." Davenport said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Wait if its a secret how do we know?" Leo questioned.

"Forget it, what is going on Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"There was a system error and the nuclear missiles are going to be set off and go off in Russia." Davenport said.

Olivia gasped, "What?"

"Are you serious?" Bree asked.

Davenport nodded, "You three suit up."

Olivia watched them get into the capsules and then they changed into their suits, they ran to their bags. Before they left the lab to go to the base, Chase felt a hand touch his arm. He sees Olivia, she was about to speak but he shakes his head.

"Tell me when I get back." Chase said and ran off.

Olivia stood there and watched the love of her life leave the room and go off to stop something very dangerous. Leo walked over and touched her shoulder for a way of comfort, Olivia exchanged a small smile. Mr. Davenport offered her a seat to sit, it was then he decided to look at her vision before he gets in contact with the team.

**~~~LABRAT~~~**

"Chase-! The guards keep on coming!" Bree shouted.

"I'm hurrying!" Chase shouted as he ran for the system.

Adam flipped a guard over a table and then kicked one into some chairs. Bree used her super speed and ran around in circles causing the guards to get dizzy and fall. Bree glanced at her brother, who now reached the computer. Bree felt someone grab her neck, she flipped the guard trying to take her down. Adam used her heat vision to destroy the guns the guards carried.

"You done yet?" Adam shouted.

"Stop rushing me!" Chase screamed.

"Work faster!" Adam yelled back.

Chase saw so much in front of him, yet he was a genius. There was no possible way for him to mess up, it was unnatural. Chase began to type on the keys for an override system to stop the missiles. Yet nothing was working, this was concerning Chase.

"Guys, the override system is not working." Chase said.

"What?" Davenport said via com-link.

"What are we going to do now?" Bree asked as she kicked a guard into a trash can.

"Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked after he punched a guard down.

"Abort, I'm calling off this operation." Davenport said.

"But- but Mr. Davenport we can still fix it." Chase declared.

"No Chase, I am not allowing you to risk your life." Davenport spoke.

"My life is meaningless, the mission comes first!" Chase shouted.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Olivia stood next to Mr. Davenport the moment she heard Chase say that. She felt the males stare at her, she didn't know what to say at first. However she reached and grabbed the com-link from the inventor's hands.

"Chase do you honestly believe that?" Olivia sobbed.

Chase was in utter silent.

"Your life is not meaningless. Not to me. You hear that, Chase Davenport?" Olivia asked.

"I hear you, Olivia Clark." Chase said.

Olivia rubbed her eyes of the tears, "Now you get home now." Olivia said.

"No, I am going to fix this." Chase said.

Olivia cried, "You don't have to prove yourself."

"I'm not." Chase argued.

"Please, Chase." Olivia said.

"Olivia, the mission always comes first." Chase spoke.

Olivia felt Davenport take the com from her, "If you truly can stop it Chase than do it now. And hurry." He spoke.

Olivia felt hands on her shoulder, it was Mr. Davenport. She used the counter to keep her balance, she felt like she was going to fall onto the ground. Her legs were just so much like jell-o, it was so unreal.

"Just one more seco-." Chase spoke through the com.

Suddenly the lines went down, Olivia began to cry. She body fell onto the floor, and Leo knelt down. Mr. Davenport kept calling for Chase over and over again, but not reply. He suddenly just stood there and realized his son could possibly be dead.

"Oh Chase," Mr. Davenport said.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

"I- I'm not dead yet." Chase said.

Happiness spread through the room, "Bree and Adam?" Davenport asked.

There was a pause in the room, Leo helped Olivia up.

"We're alright," Bree spoke.

"Yeah Mr. Davenport." Adam said.

Mr. Davenport smiled, "Well hurry home."

Olivia took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, she felt so sad but happy at the same time. Happy Chase was alright as well as Adam and Bree, but sad because Chase honestly thought his life was just meaningless.

**~~~LABRATS~~~**

Chase, Bree, and Adam walked into the lab. The three ran to the bionic teens, all happy to see them alright. They carried some injuries but nothing to worry about, Davenport began checking them out one by one making sure they are alright.

Olivia waited for them all to leave her and Chase enough space. Chase kept his eyes on her, she watched them leave and turned to look at Chase. He dropped his bag onto the floor, he looked at her and then took on step forward.

"So, what was it that you were going to tell me before I left?" Chase asked.

Olivia didn't even care anymore, she just ran over and hugged him tightly. Chase was first surprised but embraced his girlfriend, she held onto him and clearly didn't want to let him go. Then she pulled back slightly to kiss him on the lips.

"Liv," Chase said.

Olivia's eyes teared up, "Don't scare me again."

"Olivia?" Chase asked.

"I was worried, I am scared. Chase, please don't do that again. You're lift means so much to me." Olivia said.

Chase grabbed her and hugged her, "I promise I'll never do it again."

Olivia nodded in his arms, "Thank you."

They paused there, just hugging each other tightly. Literally like anything could have happened. Then Chase looked down at his girlfriend, she held onto his stomach tightly and he had his head resting on her head. His arms wrapped around her back.

"Liv," He said.

"Hm," She moaned.

"I love you," He said.

Olivia smiled, "I love you too."

**OliviaXChase moments... Looks like the tension that was once there is gone! (hopefully) What will happen next? Will Olivia gain her vision perfectly back? Will Chase still be jealous over Brad? And if so what will happen between the three in this weird love triangle?**


End file.
